A crashing world
by kailahmae
Summary: Ashley is a normal teenager. Well, she was. Her world was changed really quickly. She finds out a lot all too soon. Will she end up falling in love with a certain werewolf? Will she end up surviving everything? How will she end up..?  M in-case.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley ran very fast, tears streaming down her face, but she didn't dare look back. She was too scared at the sight that might play upon her eyes.

You think in this world that monsters are just stories, things to make you shiver and squirm, but in fact, they are much more than that.

After what felt like hours of constant running, she didn't know where she was anymore, though her ankles and chest ached with complaints.

She stopped and looked around; she seemed to be standing on an old and lonely road. She took a few more steps towards ground that looked mildly soft, before stopping. Her legs basically crumbled underneath her, forcing her body to crash to sit on the damp yellow grass.

She didn't do anything but sit there and stare at the sky above her that was slowing going darker, covering her body with shadows.

It was hours before she decided she better find her way home, to her soft bed covered in warm blankets.

Though she sighed out loud remembering what was back there, she had nowhere to go, she was tired, she was scared, and most of all, she was alone.

She searched her mind for sense and three names always seemed to linger, Rachel, Jesse, David. She toyed with the names for a surprising five minutes before she managed to put the pieces together.

**First part of my story.**

**I hope you all liked it. The rest will not be written in third person, this is just one mini chapter to get you all excited and in the mood for more.**

**Don't forget. I'm a busy teenager, I love to write, but what if no one likes my stories? I'm not going to write if I don't get a good response; wouldn't it just simply be a waste of time? Reviews make me smile, they give me ideas, and they keep me writing. Do with that, what you will.**


	2. Chapter 2

I licked my chapped lips and realized they were already wet. How is this so? My cheeks, they also felt wet, and very cold as the wind slapped against them. Tears. That's what they were. One of my strongest enemies, tears. I hate myself when I cry. I hate to show that I'm weak. But, at this exact moment, I'm at my weakest, and I'm showing it to the world, through my tears.

"Rachel. Jesse. David." I whispered, and then my voice grew. "Why?" I spoke. "David! Why?" I screamed my heart out, all alone, and cold. I yelled for my mum, Rachel, I yelled for my brother, Jesse, but worst of all, I yelled for the hatred I had of my father, David.

I lay back against the grass and curled up my legs hugging them to my chest. My body was shaking. It was from anger, it was from the cold, and it was from my heart. My breaking, dying, bleeding, heart.

How long must I lay here? I think I may until I die. Death. I think I want to die. It's not hard; you just lay there and... go. I want to go, I want to be with my mother, and my brother. I want my father to die, the cruel disgusting, and horrible man. I want to die, before he can have the pleasure of killing me first.

The crying continued, and I was shocked, I'd never cried so much in my life. I wanted my bed, I wanted my happy family, the warm heater, the cream walls, the happy life.

What would I do now? I can't go back there. I will never go back there alone, and I defiantly won't be going back there tonight. I was cold, laying there in my shorts, and t-shirt. On damp grass, with hard wind. I remember it was only a few hours ago I was still happy, not a care in the world. I was with my friends, and I was… peaceful.

Suddenly a flash of light it hitting my face. The sound of car tiers against gravel fills my ears, then, the sound of a car door slam, then a voice. It's a nice voice. Very calm voice, just one thing wrong with it, it's worried. The words are becoming clear, and I try to respond.

"Hello? Miss? Hello? Can you hear me?" A male voice asks, kindly.

"Y-yes. I c-c-can hear y-you. It's c-c-old, did, did, y-you know th-th-at?" I stutter a response.

The nice man chuckled, and I saw his face. He was tan, with dark hair. He looked nice enough, "Yes, I did know that, actually. But, why are you out here? I'm going to take you home with me, I will help you."

"You shouldn't need you to help me. I should be okay." I tried to smile, but instead it came out as a wince.

"No, no. Clearly you don't have anywhere to go." He smiled and pulled me to him, bridal style. He was so warm, it felt amazing against my slowly freezing skin. It was then I looked into his eyes, they were brown and pretty.

"You have pretty eyes." I murmured.

He lightly laughed again. "Thank-you. But, I think tomorrow you won't even remember what you have said. I'm Sam, by the way, Sam Uley."

"I'm Ashley. Ashley Frit. Nice to meet you!" I giggled as I spoke. Strange. Why did I do that? I really have gone insanely crazy. Al well, not like I have much to live for anyway.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." He chuckled. "I'm going to take you home with me, my fiancé Emily is just going to adore you. You're hilarious, short stuff."

"I'm not short! I'm hightly challenged." I grumbled. And then I was being laid down in the back seat of his car.

"Whatever." He chuckled again and then buckled me in. "It'll take about 15 to 20 minutes to get to my place, if you fall asleep that's okay. I take you inside, we have a spare bedroom for you. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"Okilie Dokilie!" I giggled and then slowly my eyes started to droop and I feel into a deep sleep.

Though sadly, this sleep had dreams.

**Another short chapter. Don't worry they get longer, haha. So, no, this is NOT a Sam imprint story, though one will eventually fall in love with her, but which one? Oh, tricky, tricky.**

**Well, basically you know something has happened involving her family. And she hates her father, but why? What did he do that could possibly affect her?**

**Get excited for next chapter! The morning, 'talk'.**

**Toodles.**

**Oh, and did I mention, reviews make me happy? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled over, and moaned. What time is it? Where am I?

I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar bedroom; it has light pink walls and a queen bed, which I am currently seated on, accompanied by one bedside table. Nice and plain, but I liked it like this; it was cute, for a spare bedroom.

I looked down at myself, and I saw I was still in my shorts and t-shirt from last night, I could just imagine how bad my hair looked and I could tell I _really_ needed a shower.

Al well, let's get out of bed and go see who's down stairs. I moved my body to the side of the bed, placed my feet on the wooden floor and stood up, walking over the cream colored door. I pushed it open, and it gave a little creek. The window's in the hall showed day light, so, I couldn't have slept for _too_ long. I walked over to the stairs and made my way down, my feet getting cold with each step.

On my way to the stairs, I saw two other doors; so, I'm guessing a bathroom and master bedroom? So, downstairs must be the lounge and kitchen. Where I imagine people would be most likely to hang out. I looked around for only a second before I heard laugher off to the right. I smiled at the sound, it was clearly a woman, cute and high pitched, and I walked towards it, placing me in a cute cream colored kitchen. Very warm and inviting, with only two other people in it.

The both turned out the sound of my feet slapping against the tiles. Not really an attractive side of me, the sight of my after I have just woken up from a long sleep. I looked at the happy couple. A woman standing in the man's arms. I knew him. Sam. So, that's where I am, I remember, Sam.

Last night suddenly came rushing back to me full force and I just couldn't handle my own emotions. I broke down, I started to fall, and Sam saw, he let go of the woman and rushed over to be, just grabbed my waste before my face became friendly with the floor.

"Ashley? Hunny are you okay?" This came from the woman that must have been Emily. Sam mentioned her last night, said she was his fiancée. She was beautiful, with flowing brown hair than went to her hips, deep brown eyes and tanned skin. Even the three scars that ran from her hairline to her chin, made her look stunning. She was lucky.

Though, instead of responding, I chocked on my words and let out a strangled sob. Before I knew it, I was crying very hard against Sam's chest. I was a disgusting, sobbing, shaking mess. Why they bothered with me, was beyond me.

"Sam, take her to the lounge. She's gone through something traumatic. She needs rest and support." Emily spoke again, calm and kindly.

I was picked up by Sam, and taken into a cute little lounge across from the kitchen. Then I was laid down on a couch where I just cried, and cried.

After about 10 minutes, Sam kissed Emily's cheek and said he needed to check on the 'pack'. I think. What a strange thing to say. Though, I continued crying, too many memories were flooding my brain, I felt like I was about to throw up.

"E-emily. I'm, s-so sorry." I said between sobs.

"No, shh, sweety, nothing is your fault." She smiled and pushed hair away from my face.

"I need to tell you my story. I want to tell you my story. I need someone to know. I'm so confused. I need to tell someone. I want to tell you." I said, sniffling my nose. I don't know why, but I think if they knew my whole story they could then chose if they wanted to accept me or not. I wasn't going to impose, stay here, and do anything, if they didn't know what I've been through."

"Okay hunny, go for it."

"No. Sam should be here too. It's a big story."

"Okay, I'll call him up. You stay here sweets."

I nodded my head and moved into a sitting position. I'd be lying if I said I'm not nervous right now. Telling them the whole thing in one hit, it's going to be hard for me to say, and them to hear. It's not a good story, but it need to be heard.

It was only about five minutes later when Emily came back, "I've just called Sam, he said she should only be about 10 minutes, I'll get you some water and make you some toast okay, sweety? It'll make you feel a little better."

I nodded and just waited. In my head, I'm putting together sentences, how I will explain what I know, considering I don't actually know much.

This was going to be very long and complex. Though, I will make sure I don't shed another tear while saying it.

**There's another quick chapter up for you. This is a cliff hanger! HA! Thought you'd all hate me for this. But, I like it, the next chapter will be coming along soon.**

**I have kind of given up on my Vampire Academy stories, because I don't think people _want_ me to continue? I don't know, review or message me if that isn't the case, I still have the stories, I can get back into them again.**

**OHHH! And, the spin off series of VA came out this week, (in Australia anyway) WOO! BLOODLINES! I have it right next to me as I am typing this and I'm just about to start it, sooo excited, I just hope it doesn't ruin VA for me, any of you guys read it, yet?**

**Ttyl.**


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to, Ashley." Said Emily, bless her kind soul.

"No, no. I will tell you, you deserve to know..." I whispered. I took one last breath before I began my story. "Well, it was last night, I was out with friends until about midnight, just partying and getting tipsy. When I arrived home, everything was quiet and the lights were off. I did expect this at first, because it was midnight after all, but it was a Friday night, and usually my 12 year old brother, Jesse, is still up playing the xbox or watching television." I smiled weakly remembering how much I love him. I took another quick breath and continued. "So, when I opened the front door and turned on the lights, I wasn't expecting to see blood on the walls and the floor, I was so confused and I instantly worried about my family. Previously to this, my dad, David, had been missing for roughly a week, he just never came home from work once, and we just let him have space, he and Mum, had been fighting a lot, and we thought he just needed an escape for a while." Again, I paused, I let them take in all the little details that were important and I took another deep breath. Thinking of my family, my father especially, and not crying, is hard. "I began to worry and ran into the lounge, there; sitting normally on the couch was my little brother. He could have been sleeping, if it wasn't for the dried blood all over his neck and collar. I was freaking out at this point and ran into the kitchen to try and clean him up, though there I found my mother, she too had dried blood all over her chest and neck." I took a deep shaky breath and continued, the quicker I got this over with, the better. "The next thing I did was run to the home office, it had the best phone; obviously I needed to tell someone that this had happened. I went over to the door, and it was ajar. I peeked through the gap and behind the desk, I saw my father. His eyes were closed and he was very pale, at first I thought he died too, but then he started to breathe heavily. I ran at quietly at possible to the mantle above our fire, to grab the shotgun. I walked back over to the study with it behind my back. When I got to the door I spoke, because of everything that had happened my voice wasn't at its best, but he did hear me. I asked him if he was okay. I knew he did this, I don't know how, I just knew. When I spoke his only response was to open his eyes. I gasped at his eyes; they were bright red, abnormal." I took another shaky breath, and continued. "Within a second, he was right in front of me. I didn't think twice, I pulled the gun out and shot him twice in the chest. But his only reaction was to laugh. He grabbed both my wrists-" I paused again and lifted up my sleaves showing them the big hand bruises, I heard Emily gasp. "He was lowering his mouth to my neck when he heard a howl. He stopped and dropped my hands. And sniffed the air, and then listened intently. I took that as my chance; I dropped the gun and ran. I ran until my body couldn't take it. I didn't know where I was but I sat on the grass. About two hours after that, you found me. A disgusting mess, I was, too." That's when the tears spilt over. I wasn't sobbing; I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I was just crying, silently.

"Oh, god." Was from Emily.

"That fucking bastard." Was from Sam.

I nodded my head, and closed my eyes. I just let the tears fall until the front door opened. I continued to just sit there, my eyes closed, but Sam and Emily got up and went to the kitchen.

You know what? I'm sick of it. I shouldn't be crying. I should be angry. I should be enjoying the fact that I'm alive. I should be better, stronger than this. I opened my eyes and wiped my tears. I stood up. I walked toward the kitchen, but stopped, they were all talking and it seemed important, I probably shouldn't have listened, but I wanted to, so I did anyway.

"What's up Sam?" A deep voice spoke, someone I had never heard before.

"We have a girl staying here. Ashley. She's got tanned skin, average height, and dark brown hair. She seems a year younger than you, Jake. I'd imagine she goes to your school. Seth, do you know her?"

Seth? Seth Clearwater? He's in my English class. We used to be best friends, up until last year, when he grew huge and stopped talking to me.

"Ashley? Ashley! What's wrong with her? Why is she here? We used to be best friends, Sam, until I phased, you told me to stay away from her. Is she okay?" I heard Seth's voice. He was worried about me, a goofy smile spread across my face. So, he still did care. But, Sam did this? Phased? Seth… phased? Into what…?

"Long story, short; she came home from a party last night to find her younger brother and mother, dead, and then her father in the study being the cause. He's a vampire. She just said he was missing for a week and that she knew he did this because they all had wounds at the neck, and he had blood on his mouth. He was about to kill her until they heard a wolf howl, I think it was you Jacob. You were on patrol last night, right? But, she ran and I found her almost at Port Angeles. She ran fast and for a long time. She's been through a lot, guys."

Wolves? Vampires? Kind of freaky, but, it makes sense. The blood on my father's mouth, the blood on their necks. But, I had garlic balls at the party… Why was he not repulsed? And wolves! Werewolves? Seth could have told me, I wouldn't have told, I was his best friend after all. And Jacob. Jacob's howl? He saved me. But, there wasn't a full moon last night. Was there? I'm so confused.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened, and smacked me right in the face. I was too focused on my thoughts to hear the end of their conversation.

"Aw fuck!" I squealed. I started to fall backwards but two warm arms caught me just before I hit the cold tiles.

The deep voice chuckled. "Careful there."

I opened my eyes and saw Seth's brown ones. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Sethy! Sup, bro?"

He laughed again. "Classic Ashley. I'm good, sis."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a friendly hug. "You know what Seth?"

He followed me and hugged me back. "What, Ash?"

"You're lucky you have a friend like me."

He chuckled. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because, even though you're a big bad werewolf. And ignored me all year. I still love you."

"I'm. You. Know. I'm. What?" He exclaimed.

And this time, it was my turn to laugh.

**Okay. Well. That's the end of another chapter. This one's a biggy, and you basically know what happened now. Yes, she found out about werewolves quickly. And someone in the pack will end up imprinting on her, and that she will find out quite quickly too. I really don't care. I don't want this to be a classic story where she falls in love, then she finds out later, and then she gets mad and they almost kill each other for denying the imprint, bleh bleh bleh.**

**Oh, and for those who don't know. (All of you). Brady and Collin are 15, Ashley and Seth are 16, Quill, Jacob and Embry are 17, Jared and Paul are 18, Leah is 19 about to turn 20, and Sam and Emily are 21. There pretty much all the characters I'll be using, from the pack.**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't help but laugh. "Seth, in all the time you have known me… Tut Tut. I honestly thought you'd know better than to just leave an opportunity for me to eavesdrop."

"Okay. Pack meeting. NOW. We need to get billy here ASAP too." Sam chose to speak up then, and honestly, he didn't seem too happy with me. Oops.

I chose then to look around. There was Seth, Sam, Emily and two others. One of them had to be Jacob… And I don't know the other.

"I'll come help you get them, Sam." Emily said, before she and Sam walked out of the house.

I quickly got out of Seth's arms and tried to flatten my shirt. "Um. Hi?"

One of the boys laughed. Then walked up to me and hugged my tightly. "Hi. I'm Brady. I'm a year below you at school; it's nice to meet you Ashley. Sorry about, erm…"

I shook my head and hugged him back before getting out of his arms. "No. That's okay." Then I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Brady."

I smiled again, and started talking as I turned towards Jacob. "So, that means you must be-" But I was lost for words. The boy, or man, I should say, in front of me is breath takingly gorgeous. He has a beautiful face, -that was currently turned up into a goofy grin- and amazing muscles. I just wanted to kiss the shit out of him. Wow. I sound desperate.

But, Jacob was doing the same thing. It didn't seem like he could talk. He just took there looking me over; I swear he was checking me out. I blushed and looked down.

"No way!" I heard Seth whisper.

"There goes his undying love for the bloodsucking lover, Bella." Brady also commented.

Though Jacob and I both ignored them.

"Jacob." He said with his deep, sexy, voice. "I must be Jacob."

I looked up and smiled at him, one that he happily returned. "Yes. You must be."

"Okay… Well… Let's move this little gathering into the living room, yes?" Seth said.

"Oh, yeah, right." I blinked a couple times to get my brain functioning again. "Sam said something about a pack meeting? I guess I'm not really supposed to know about you guys."

Brady chuckled. "No, not really. But, after this meeting, things should be cleared up."

I nodded and followed the three boys into the living room. Brady sat on the recliner, Seth sat on one of the three beanbags, and Jacob went to sit on the three seater sofa. I immediately followed Jacob and sat close to him.

I yawned and turned to Jacob, crossing my legs on the sofa in the process. "It's you I owe my life to at the moment. If you hadn't figure something was up and howled. I'd… I would be… dead. I should be… dead."

His smile disappeared and a frown took its place. "You don't owe me anything. Never say that. You're alive. Embrace it."

I smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"So, in the meeting will things become a little clearer for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess so. Why?" Brady asked.

"Well. I ate garlic balls at the party, and that didn't stop my father from coming at me. And, Jacob howled, yet, it wasn't a full moon last night… I am very confused." I admitted.

All three of them laughed. "Oh, Ashley. You make me laugh." Said Seth.

"It's an easy mistake, love. Don't worry. Yes, things should be a lot clearer from you at the end of this meeting with everyone." Jacob replied with a loving smile on his face.

Love? He called me Love? Can he get any better! I am in heaven right now, and he seems to like me! He's just made my week a tiny bit better. God, help me.

"Oh, and I hope Sam doesn't hate me." I also said.

"I don't hate you." I heard Sam say as he walked into the lounge, followed by Emily pushing an older man in a wheelchair, who was followed by five teenage boys who looked mildly happy and one older teenage girl who looked pissed off.

"… Good to know." I smiled.

"Well." Jacob said. "This is Billy, my dad." He motioned to the man in the wheelchair. "You know Sam and Emily, these five boys or, men, here are; Collin, Quill, Embry, Paul, and Jared." He said and each person waved as their name was mentioned. "And that girl right there is Leah, who is constantly pissed off at the world." He said with a chuckle pointing to the girl who now had an angry expression on her face.

"I'm not pissed at the world. I'm pissed I have to be here because of this idiot." She said pointing at me.

"Thanks, bitch. At least get to know me first, before you start throwing insults." I replied quickly.

Her smirk turned into a small smile. "On the other hand, I like her."

I smirked. "You're not too bad yourself, Leah."

All the boys in the room, including Billy and Emily looked shocked then.

"Well... Should we start?" I asked.

**Another chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it. So, yes, Jacob imprinted on her. She doesn't take crap from anyone, which includes Leah and Paul in later chapters. I love to write, but only if you love to read. So, review! Cheers.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ehrm… Start. Right." Sam began. "Well, because you're a good eavesdropper and we didn't watch ourselves when we spoke… You know we're werewolves, and that vampires exist…" When he said that last part he did say it slowly. Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to scream or something.

"Yeah. I've got that part." I replied with a calm, friendly smile plastered on my face.

"Okay… Um. Have you ever read thee Quillete legends?" Billy asked.

"Yep. The whole; spirit, warrior, wolf, cold ones, stuff? Mum..." I swallowed. "Mum, she, she used to read them to me when I was younger."

To this they all nodded, "Well. They're all real… Vampires being the cold ones… Us being the wolves…" Sam said slowly yet again.

I nodded and stifled a yawn. "Oh, cool."

"Look, this is serious. I guess, in a way, it's better that you knew. Now, Emily and I don't have to lie to you. Since, you'll be staying with us… for a while. But. No one knows. As you know from the legends, we aren't monsters; we will never harm our people. But, still, no one can know what we are. No one. You understand, Ashley?" Sam said seriously.

I nodded my head slowly, showing I understand. "I promise. I won't say a word." And I meant it when I said that. I liked these guys. Especially Jacob, for some reason; so I wouldn't ever do anything to harm them.

The whole time Sam was talking Billy and Jacob were whispering and stealing secret glances at me. But, this time, Billy Black was just staring straight at me. Reading the emotions in my eyes. He looked to be taking everything in, studying me. Then, he calmly nodded, and looked at Sam.

"I believe her. She won't do anything to hurt the ones she loves." He then turned to me again, and gave me a loving smile. "Now, unless this television is switching to the game, someone take me home? The pack, Jacob and Sam especially, can do the rest."

Emily chuckled and nodded. "I'll take you home Billy. How silly of us keeping you from the game!"

Jacob chuckled too, the sound was magical to me, I loved it, and maybe I can make him do that one day.

"See you, old man." Jacob smiled after his father.

"Watch it son! I may be old, but I can still take you on." To this, Jacob just chuckled again, and we heard the sound of a car engine.

"Well, Ashley. What the legends don't go into too much detail about is our special features we get from being werewolves. We'll just explain everything to you, so you're up to date, and cancel out the stupid myths you may have heard." Sam said breaking the peaceful silence.

"Okay." I smiled. "Go ahead, guys."

"Well." Jacob took over. "Being a werewolf is all in the genes we have, so, it was no clue some of us were going to phase. Phase being the word we use for when we transform into our wolf form."

I nodded following along, and then a voice spoke from one of the bean bags.

"Now, in order for us to phase, we have to get really angry, we shake very fast, almost until we can't be seen by the human eye, we are just a mere blur. Then, we explode. No full moon is needed. It's painful the first time, but then we just get really used to it, and some of us, (I noticed how he said only some) can control our anger now, and only phase when we want." This was Seth. Again, I nodded taking it all in and understanding.

I heard a small growl from across the room. I think it was Paul?

I heard Jared chuckle. "That's Paul for you. He's just growling because Seth was referring to him. He has a hard time controlling his anger most days. He is getting better, but, he is the worst of us." I smiled too, and nodded my head.

"Don't worry Paul. You should see me when I was with my Mum; I used to throw the biggest tantrums over nothing. I'm not too good some days either. But, of course now… well… yeah." I gave a sad smile.

"See guys? Another hot head. We can both piss you off now." Paul said with a chuckle.

I think I heard Jacob say, 'She could never piss me off.' But, it may have just been my brain playing games with me, because, I know for a fact, that's what I _want_ to hear, probably not what actually happened. So, I chose to not acknowledge it.

"Anyway…" Brady continued. "You're going to need to hear some of our phasing stories. We have a couple hilariously stupid ones." He glanced at Quill, who blushed slightly.

"I'll remember that for later." I chuckled. "So, what are your 'special features'."

Quill laughed, and I couldn't help but join him. "Sorry… sounds, funny." He said, and I nodded.

"Oh, well, because we phased in order to protect our people, we are really fast, faster than the average human, we run high temperatures, we can't get sick, we all look about 25 years old, and we have super hearing and smell." Sam stated.

Then I heard another voice from a wall on the right, I believe it was Collin. "Oh, and when we're werewolves, we can read each other's minds."

"Oh. Wow. That's cool." I smiled.

"It is to begin with, but, trust me, we all have our days when we wished we could just be normal. Privacy is a very big, very rare thing, and we don't want to be seen as monsters." Jacob said with a small smile.

"You could never be a monster." I said before I could stop myself. Damn it Ashley! Stupid word vomit. I instantly went bright red, but Jacob just seemed to be floating on a cloud. He was smiling really big.

Paul laughed and I felt so embarrassed, stupid me. Then, my stomach grumbled. It must have been loud because Paul chuckled again, oh wait, ninja wolf hearing, almost forgot there…

"Sam?" Emily spoke from behind the front door, and then she knocked a couple times. "Who locked the door? Oh, maybe I did. Oops."

I chuckled then and I got up with Sam to go and answer the door. Then my stomach grumbled again.

"Oh! Ashley! You woke up so late, and, then all this has happened, I haven't fed you! I'm so sorry!" She started rushing towards the kitchen, but I just rolled my eyes and followed.

"Emily stop stressing. I'll help you make dinner. I'm sure these boys will eat earth in a second." I told her, she chuckled at that but nodded in agreement. "So, what're we having this fine evening my dear?" I asked in a funny voice.

Emily outwardly laughed and replied with, "Spaghetti Bolognese, with a side of garlic bread."

"Ooh, yummm!" I dragged out my 'm' to make a point.

"Okay, you mince the meat while I make the sauce?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan." I said with a smile.

Emily bent over and opened a deep draw to get out a deep pot; she passed it to me and then go out her own. "The meat's just over there, on the counter. It's been defrosting."

As I walked over to the counter and got the meat, the pack walking in and made themselves comfortable around the very large dining room table. They must do this every night while Emily makes dinner. I'm glad I'm here to help, and that I can be a part of it.

I put the pan on the stove, and turned on the gas. Once the pot was nice and hot, I went over to her cup of utensils and got out a wooden spoon. I carefully dropped a quarter of the meat into the pot, and started to cook it up. I then took it out and placed it in a bowl Emily had given me. I just started doing this with another quarter when Emily told me she was feeling sick.

"Oh, Em, you do too much around here, that's the problem. Go lay down on your bed or something, I can cook the dinner. I'm used to it." I smiled and pushed her out of the kitchen, and Sam went upstairs with her.

I continued my cooking and laughed at the boys' conversation.

"I think we all know; she isn't sick enough to miss out on some sexy time with Sam. Let's not disturb them, okay? I don't need nightmares." Paul said, and everyone agreed.

"At least she has someone to have 'sexy time' with." I smirked at him.

"You, my dear, clearly don't know me. I have 'sexy time' every night." He replied quickly.

"Paul believes he's 'irresistible'." Jacob told me.

I snorted. "He's not as hot as -" Thank god I caught myself then. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't end well if I told Jacob he was hotter than everyone, in front of the whole pack.

"As hot as…?" Paul pushed me.

"Nothing." Then I turned back and continued my work.

I'd finished the meat and sauce, just started cooking the pasta when the boys thought I was boring and went to the living room, all except Jacob, of course.

"So, want to play 20 questions?" He asked me.

"Sure. I don't see why not, you go first." I said as I jumped up and sat on the counter next to the stove, still watching the boiling water containing my delicious pasta.

"Favourite colour?"

"So cliché." I scoffed.

"Just answer it; I want to know everything about you."

"Um. Blue? I don't think I could ever get sick of blue. It can come in all different shades, well, so can every colour, but, It can be a nice summer sky, beautiful water… Anyway. Blue."

"Blue. Cool. Your turn."

"Who's Bella?" I asked before I could stop myself. I remember one of the pack boys mentioning her earlier today. I was curious, but I probably shouldn't have asked him.

"Oh. She used to be my best friend. We spent a lot of time together when her boyfriend, Edward, left her a year ago. He's a vampire. But, when a lot of drama went down and he came back, she chose him. See, because of what I am, I obviously can't be friends with a vampire, so, when she chose him, we couldn't be friends anymore… She's getting married next month too, and she gave me an invitation…"

"Do you love her?" Again, stupid questions just slip out. Stupid Ashley, when will I learn?

"I used too. I won't lie. But. I found someone else I love…" And, when he said that, he looked straight at me.

In simple words, you could say I freaked out; I jumped of the counter and went back to my pasta.

"Food!" I called out, and I got a stampede of teenage boys come at me from the living room. Jacob sighed and I got my food, and told Seth to go and get Emily and Sam. Clearly, he was scared, but he did it for me anyway.

We all ate dinner, Emily and Sam included. I got many compliments. Even Leah complimented my food. She said she'd defiantly eat it again. Which, I'd take as good. Emily then sent all the boys home, and gave me some pyjamas. She said we'd talk about everything with me in the morning.

That night, I went to bed dreaming of one important person. Jacob Black.

**Well. That's another chapter. **

**OHMAHGOD. This chapter is like. 2,000 words. WOO!**

**Review!**

**Thanks guys! x**

'


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in Sam and Emily's spare bedroom again. I stretched and sniffed the air. Don't think I'm weird, but, I smelt smoke. Only faint, but I smelt it. Maybe Emily burnt breakfast? All well. I got my phone –the only possession I actually own apart from my jeans and shirt- and put it in my bra. I got out of bed and headed down stairs.

"Morning, Em." I said as I entered the kitchen. "Did you burn breakfast? I smell smoke…"

"Are you insulting my amazing cooking, Ash?" She questioned jokily, but, she seemed nervous.

"Oh course not, I'm just curious."

"Well, sweetie, this isn't good but, It's your h-" Emily started to talk again, but she was interrupted by my phone ringing, I forgot that was in my bra.

I quickly got it out and saw it was Susan, well, in my phone she's 'The Blonde One'. But, I knew I had to answer it, "Sorry. It's my best friend, if I don't answer, she'll be worried…" So, I clicked the little green phone button.

"Ashley? Ashley, are you there? Oh, god, please, be okay, be okay…" Was what I was welcomed with.

"Suzie. It's me, I'm fine. Calm down. Why? What's wrong?"

"Where are you? You're house! It's… It's on fire! Half of fucking Forks is on your front lawn! I thought… I thought you'd died. You're mum, dad, Jesse… Oh, god!" She started sobbing hysterically.

"Last night, once you dropped me home, everyone was asleep, and, I knew I was drunk, and Mum hates that, so I went to stay at a friend's house, in La Push. What do you mean on fire?"

"It's on fire! As in a house fire! It's almost burnt to the ground! You're family, they're… they're…"

"Gone." I finished. "Well, I'm okay. I'll get over there now."

"Oh, god. Ash. I'm so sorry! Come over, I'm out the front. We'll sort this out!"

I hung up and looked at Emily, we both knew what happened. It was my dad, pretty smart I guess. This way, it looks like they all suffered an accidental death. He can't be suspected and no one knows he's a blood sucking, life stealing, vampire.

Then, I broke down. I screamed and ran out of the house. I saw the pack coming towards the house, ha, what a lovely breakfast special. But, I didn't care. I ran. Tears were flowing down my face like a river, but I ran.

I ran from La Push all the way to my house. Or, what was my house, it was now just burnt wood and rubble. The whole way, I knew the pack was following me. I stopped and fell to my knees. The fire department was just finishing up, packing up their hoses. My house was gone. My home, destroyed. Memoires, and all I had to my name, just gone.

I sat on the ground and cried. About only ten minutes after Jacob sat next to me, picked me up and placed me in his lap. So, I just continued to cry.

"Ash?" I heard a soft voice. "Ashie? It's Suzie."

I opened my eyes and crawled out of Jacobs arms. Suzie helped pull me to my feet and I sniffled. She quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so sorry." She said stroking my hair.

"Lost… Everything. Mum. Jesse." I hiccupped. "Why couldn't I just break my arm? That's what ruined your summer. But no, I have to lose my family and my house..." I sniffled again and stopped my crying. I had to be strong. I knew my family was gone, it's okay. They'd want me to be happy. And even though I just met them, with the pack, I felt like I had a family. The pack! Oh, I almost forgot!

"Erm… Ash?" Emily spoke from next to Jacob, who has stood up.

"Oh. Em." I stepped to her and hugged her too. She immediately hugged me back.

"Hunny. The police want to talk to you; they're obviously trying to figure out what happened."

"Oh, of course. I'll be right back." Then, I slowly walked like a zombie towards the awaiting police car.

"Hello ma'am." An officer spoke to me. He looked to be in his forty's, and he seemed kind enough. I read his badge, Swan. Officer Swan.

"Hello Officer Swan. What can I do you for?" I asked with the friendliest smile I could muster.

"Well, we've recovered the remains of two badly burnt bodies. Your mother and brother have sadly died in the accident. We believe the start of the fire was triggered by a power point in your downstairs office. It had an overloaded power board." He said with a very calm voice, hoping I don't start crying again, I guess.

"Yeah. Mum's a busy worker, she has her computer, and laptop, printer, phone, pager, and more all plugged in a night. I always tell her to get a safety board, but she said it would be fine…" I told him.

"Good advice. I guess we can all learn from this. Now, because you're turning seventeen you're legally allowed to move out anyway. So, as long as you have a place to stay, you should be fine. But, you are still a minor, so, we do need some sort of adult to sign some paper work…?"

I nodded. "That's fine." Who would do that for me? I'm fucked.

"I'll do it." Spoke Emily, who had just come up next to us.

"Emily, you really don't have to. I'll feel bad."

"Sweetie, you're my friend, and you will be staying with me. We'll go back to the house, get you cleaned up, and we can go shopping for your room and for clothes, I'm sure you have a bank account, and we have some money too."

"Emily. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You are literally a life saver."

She smiled and followed Officer Swan around to the front of the car to sign whatever she needed. So, I walked back over to the pack.

I sighed. "Well. Emily's taking me in."

To this, they all smiled. I guess I am liked by some people.

"That's good. We found some sunshine in all this rain." Seth said.

"I guess you could say that." I smiled at them all too.

"Well, let's head home. Emily's got to go to the police station. We'll get you cleaned up." Sam said.

I nodded my head, and started to walk, but was stopped by Jacob. "You can't honestly think we're going to make you _walk_ home?" I smiled at him and he squatted in front of me. "Well. Get on."

"A piggy back? What if I'm too heavy?" I nibbled my bottom lip nervously.

"I'm a wolf. A teenage girl is one of the last things to break me." He smirked.

I giggled and climbed on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and focused on his warmth, closing my eyes.

"Oh! Jacob?" I heard someone call. Officer Swan I believe. He knows Jacob?

I felt Jacob stiffen and turn around, so, I opened my eyes. Officer Swan was slightly glaring at me, I didn't know I did anything wrong. Could I have offended him?

"Yeah, Charlie?" Jacob asked, still stiff and clearly not in the mood for talking with this man.

"Bella's really upset with you. I know she chose Edward, but, you didn't have to walk out. She wants to know if you're at least going to her wedding." He asked, still clearly pissed with me.

"Well. I might. If I can have a plus one?" Jacob asked relaxing a little. Jacob was going to take a date? And, he asked right in front of me? Well. He did try to tell me last night, maybe it wasn't me and he just needed to tell someone. I'm so stupid. Thinking I have a chance with Jacob Black. Suzie's told me that before. A couple years back, when Jacob still had long hair, beautiful long hair, and he wasn't as buff, I'll admit, I had a crush on him, though, and I swear he was going to ask me out once. But, then he got sick for a week, cut his hair, and, well, now we're friends again.

"That, you will have to ask Bella and Edward. Not my choice. Come by tomorrow?" Charlie said. I just noticed Emily standing next to him, about to go down to the station; she was looking at Jacob with pity in her eyes. Oh, I finally get it. God, I really am stupid. Charlie, or, Officer Swan, must be Bella's dead. I bet he doesn't know that his daughter is about to make the world's biggest promise to a vampire in a week.

"Maybe, Charlie. I'll call you later." Then he turned around and started walking back towards the pack. They were all standing there waiting too, in a supportive way. Bella really must have had a huge effect on Jacob. And who was Charlie to say Jacob walked out? Clearly Bella was the one that chose his enemy. She knew that had consequences. She led him on, only till she felt better and then left him…

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe, I'm already in love with Jacob Black, maybe, I felt pity for Jacob, maybe, because of everything that has happened my emotions are going crazy, or maybe I'm about to get my period. I really have no idea, but, it felt like the right thing to do in that moment.

I pulled myself up a little on Jacob's back, twisted my head and kissed him on the cheek. I blushed, and worried about his reaction, but he was just smiling and walking back the way we came.

"Thank you, I needed that." He told me, before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

**A short chapter compared to the one before. But, I needed some drama and some reason for her to live with them, and the town not get suspicious eg.**

**Reviews are lovely!**

**Thanks, x.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ash!" An annoying voice excitedly spoke in my ear. "Ash! Ash! Ash!"

I scrunched my eyes closed harder trying to imagine the voice wasn't there and that I could peacefully sleep. Sadly, this method didn't really work.

"Ashleeeeeeeeeeeee!" I voice then decided to drag out the 'e'. And the annoyance worked.

I shot up into a shitting position and opened my eyes glaring at the face in front of me, it was Quill. "What! What do you want so bloody badly?"

"Erm. Jake? Em? She's awake…" He stuttered before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. I heard a chuckle and then Emily walked into the room followed by Sam and Jacob.

"Oh." I chuckled. "Hi guys."

Jacob laughed. Again with that beautiful sound. "Hello sunshine, you seem to hate getting woken up." Jacob pointed out.

"I love my sleep." I nodded and smiled.

"We weren't sure if you did or not, and Quill is the best at being annoying and loud, so, we sent him into wake you." Emily informed me.

I laughed. "I was close to hitting him, good choice." And to this, they all chuckled.

"Well. We're going shopping!" Emily excitedly told me.

"Woo!" I said in a happy voice. "I haven't been shopping in ages and considering… well… you know… I do need some new things for my new room and some clothing might be a good idea." I smiled as I spoke.

I guess you're wondering why I am over it all so quickly. To be honest, I'm not really over it. But, I know the truth; I'm not too stupid to realize what's happening. My mum and brother are dead, and I do miss them, there isn't a moment that goes by without me thinking about them. They were the most important things to me in this world, but, I should be happy I didn't die alongside them. Like Jacob told me, I should embrace the fact that I am alive. I have amazing people that want to take care of me, and I even think I might have a chance with Jacob… maybe. But, Mum and Jesse would want me to be happy. They would want me to smile and move on with my life. If I mope around, like a slob missing them, well, there really is no point in my being alive. I shouldn't take advantage of it. I should be grateful and keep moving. So, buying myself some news clothes and things will help me with the fresh start I believe I need and deserve.

"Well, sweetie, you smell awfully like smoke from the fire. I've put a towel next to the basin in the bathroom. Go take a nice warm shower, and once you're done, head down to the spare bedroom. I'll lay some clothes on the bed you might like." Emily told me with a nice smile.

I really like Emily. I'm so glad, that in all this horror I have found someone that I honestly believe will become one of my best friends. She is constantly kind and giving. I couldn't have asked to find someone better than her.

"Okay. See you after!" I jumped up off the couch and walked past Jacob, to get to the hall. He smiled at me lovingly, well, a look I would call lovingly, and I returned it. I couldn't help it; he was just so cute and friendly. As I turned to go into the hall, my arm brushed against him and I took a mental gasp, knowing he would hear my reaction if I did otherwise. I felt a spark. I don't know if I'm going crazy, or if my emotions are still just going all over the place, but, I swear I felt something. I put my head down hiding my blush and pushed passed him.

I walked up the stairs and turned to my right, opening the door and then locking it. I looked over to the basin and right where Emily said it was; was a nice fluffy towel. I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. I almost moaned at how good it felt. I let the water run over my muscles and it calmed me a great deal. After cleaning my body and washing my hair, I stepped out. I grabbed the towel and dried most of me.

I heard a knock from behind the door. "Yes?" I asked.

"It's just me Ash; I forgot to tell you, there's another towel in the cabinet under the basin for you to wrap your hair in." Emily told me.

"Oh, thank you, Em. I'll be out in a minute." I replied smiling even if she couldn't see it. I told you, the most caring woman in the world.

"No, that's okay, take your time."

I carefully tied the towel tightly around me and tucked in a special way my Mum taught me so it wouldn't fall down if I raised my arms. I then bend down and got another towel and wrapped it around my head. Hopefully after I got dressed my hair would have dried a little. I love my hair; it's long, dark, thick and actually quite manageable. If I let it dry naturally it just falls in loose curls, which reach to about the small of my back.

Once I made sure everything was covered, I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall shutting it again. Oh, shit, I forgot which room was the spare bedroom. Was the door on the right, left, or middle? Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the stairs up the hall, and I'll admit I did a little freak out. Here I was, standing in a house full of people I have only recently met, in only a white towel (even if it did look good against my tanned skin).

"Ash? What's wrong?" It was Jacob's voice I heard and I turned to face him. He looked me over, slowly; I think he was checking me out. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I mean, I'm not fat, but like most girls, I'm not fully comfortable in my body either, and this towel only went down to just above my knee.

"Don't laugh, but, I forgot which room I stayed in…" I blushed a little looking down. I really believe I am starting to like Jacob, and after this morning's little kiss, I feel really self-conscious. What if I have totally embarrassed myself and it looks like I am throwing myself at him?

"I won't laugh," He told me with a smile. "When I first came to Emily's I used to get confused too." I looked up at him and returned the smile. "It's the door on the left."

I nodded and didn't know how to leave. I thought it would be awkward, but, I don't think anything can be awkward around Jacob, which is good, because, I honestly hate awkward situations.

"Oh. Thanks." I smiled again. "Are you coming shopping, or…?"

"Well, it's up to you. I know Sam's going because he rarely spends time with Emily, but I can go if you want me too." Really Jacob? Of course I want you to come! I just don't want to say it out loud! What if I sound clingy again? And it's not like we're even going out so I have no right to want you around! I just… do.

"Oh. Erm. Sure. Come… Only if you want though… Don't just come because I said."

"Alright. Well, I'm just going to the bathroom, then I'll meet you downstairs with the others."

"Good idea." I chuckled. "It wouldn't be very good if I walked around the mall in only a towel."

He chuckled but then smirked. "Well." He looked me up and down again. "I, personally, wouldn't mind at all."

I playfully hit him and then started walking to the spare bedroom. "Shut up and go pee!" I chuckled and he laughed.

I opened the door stepped into the room closed the door and made sure it was locked before I walked over to the bed and took off the towel. I looked at the bed and there was a little note written on post-it-paper. It read: 'These clothes are mine. I hope you like them and I hope you fit. Ps – Don't worry, the underwear and bra is new. No cooties.' I chuckled. Ah, I love Emily like a big sister already. I chucked on the clothes and gave myself a once-over in the mirror. Emily had given me and simple white V-neck top which did show a little bit of cleavage, and blue denim shorts which went down to me knee matched with light blue and white flip flops. It was simple, be seeing as it was summer comfortable and light enough. I unwrapped the towel on my head and went over to the dresser where Emily had left a hair brush and blow dryer for me. I just took the blush and blushes my hair then flicked it a little and lit it hang down my back. It would dry by the time we got to the mall anyway.

I opened the bedroom door, walked down the hall and made my way over to the kitchen where Emily, Sam, Jacob and Quill were.

"Oh, hey Ash." Emily smiled at me. "Glad to see you nice and refreshed. Good that the clothes fit."

I nodded and gave her a small hug. "Thanks Em, good choice. I don't really like dresses."

Then I looked at Quill. "Are you coming shopping with us too?" I asked him.

"Oh Ash, is that and invitation? Sure, I'd love to come! Thanks!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, the joy." I groaned a little but stuck my tongue out at him too.

"Well. Let's get going people!" Emily said and we all walked out the front. We could all fit easily into Sam's truck but Jacob had his Rabbit too.

"Quill, you go with Sam and Emily, Ash, come with me?" Jacob kind of told Quill, but nicely asked me. I smiled. Maybe he does enjoy my company!

"Yeah, sure." And he grinned at me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"That was the world's biggest shopping spree, ever." Quill groaned.

"Well. Emily and I had fun. I'm actually glad you boys came along, carrying those bags would have been a lot harder if you didn't." I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, as fun as this has been it took up my whole day and it's almost dinner, so, Mum will be wanting me back."

"Alright, just drop the bags here Quill, see you." Emily said, which was followed by three more 'byes'.

"Okay. All the bags are here. Em, I think only three a yours, those two and the one of there. So, I'll just take the rest up to my room." I smiled and walked over to hug her. "Thanks again so much. You don't know how happy I am I have people like you in my life right now."

"Oh, that's good hunny. But there are just so many bags! Jacob. You help her, okay? Sam has to tell me something." Then she walked off towards the kitchen.

I bent over to start picking up the bags when a pair of warm hands grabbed my waist, picked me up, and then placed me back down again about a meter away.

"Jakey!" I called Jacob a little nickname I started calling him about three stores into the shopping trip. Quill was being mean, so, I whined like a baby and Jacob stopped him. He says he hates it, but, I know he totally loves it.

"What? Emily told me to do it!" He told me while he grabbed about three bags on each arm.

"No! Emily told you to _help_ not do it _all_!"

"You come with me upstairs. They're not even heavy. You start unpacking these ones while I go get all the others, okay?" He compromised.

"Fine. But, I'm agreeing against my will." To which he scoffed and walked towards the hall. I followed and we made it to the spare room, or, my bedroom I guess now, where he dropped all six bags on the bed.

"Now. You unpack, I'll go get more." I nodded and went to the first bag. I unpacked about three bags before Jacob came back up. All six of the first where clothes, so, I was just getting them into my draws and closet. I continued doing this for about five or ten more minutes when Jacob walked back in with the last load of bags.

"There. That's all 24 of them." He smiled at me. "I'll help you unpack too, if you like. I know you bought new pillows and a new bed spread. I'll fix up your bed while you continue with clothes, shoes, and makeup."

I nodded, and walked over to him giving him a hug without even thinking about it. "Thanks Jakey. You're always seem to be there to lend a helping hand." He seemed surprised at first when I hugged him and I instantly thought I probably shouldn't have. But then he softened and we seemed to fit perfectly. He was so warm, I almost fell asleep again.

"No problem Ash. Anything you need, anything, and I'll help you out." I smiled and we pulled away. I felt really cold without Jacob, but I turned back to my unpacking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

About half an hour later, I had my room all set up. I had all new clothes, about 5 pairs of shoes, makeup, underwear, bras, (which were both awkward to unpack with Jacob in the room), a new bed spread for my queen sized bed (which was a lovely shade of blue), new decorative pillows, an alarm clock, a docking station for my new iPod, a new beanbag (which was very fun to fill up with Jacob), and a new mirror. I liked my room, I never really noticed how big it was, and I'm still getting a TV and desk put in (Jacob said he'd do them later, they're still in his car).

"Well. Let's head down stairs. Your room is almost complete, but we'll go see what Emily and Sam are up to." Jacob told me before walking downstairs and into the kitchen with me, where Emily was already making dinner, (lasagne) and Sam was on the phone.

"What's up guys?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. My room is almost finished, Jacob just said he'd set up my desk and TV either tomorrow or later tonight." I told her returning the smile.

"Oh cool. Um, Ash?" Emily seemed nervous again.

"Yeah, Em?" I asked with concern on my face. "Something wrong?"

"Not really wrong… but, it's Sam and I's one year anniversary tomorrow, and he's organised for us to spend the night tonight at a hotel in Port Angeles… You'll be alone for the night. But, I'm making dinner now, and the pack will come over tomorrow.. so-"

"Em!" I cut her off. "That's fine! You should have told me sooner. Congratulations! Now I feel bad, I shouldn't stop you from having fun. Don't worry about me, I have a pack of wolves that will watch me." I chuckled.

"Well. Do you mind finishing up dinner and I'll go make sure I have everything ready?" She asked.

"Oh of course not! You guys go pack." I smiled.

Sam then called Jacob over and gave the phone to him. "I just had to talk to Jared. He's taking Kim out tomorrow and wants to know if he can swap patrols. You're on for tonight, but he said he'll take yours if you are willing to take his."

Jacob took the phone and had a smile on his face. "Nah man, that's fine. You have fun tomorrow night."

But I tuned him out and concentrated on cooking. I'll admit it. I dislike the dark, and I'm going to be home alone for a little while. Maybe I could ask Jacob for his number in case something happened? I think I'm close enough to say that to him without him judging me.

I heard the sound of the phone being hung up and looked over at him. "Um. Jake?"

"Mm?" He walked over to me and leant on the counter.

"Another embarrassing thing about me… I'm kind of scared of the dark. So, could I maybe get your number so I can call you if I need to?"

He nodded. "Nothing's going to happen to you, don't worry, but here it is anyway."

Then he got out a piece of paper and wrote it down for me, I smiled and gave him mine too.

"There." I said. "You're now saved in my phone as 'Jakey'." He chuckled, and then left saying he had to cook for his dad.

**Another Chapter.  
>I got another review! Wooo! <strong>

_Sydneybeth218_** – That you for your review! I updated faster because of you. I figured I may as well update if people want to read. (:  
>And a massive thank you to <strong>_crazivamp15 _**– You were the first person to review my story and I love you for it! Keep reading, I hope you love it [:**

**Review guys!  
>Thanks! x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I'm currently sitting in the living room all by myself; wrapped in a blanket, with all the lights in the house off, accept for the living room one, with a torch next to me, my phone in my hand and the television on. And maybe I am overreacting a little, but I swear to god I heard something in the kitchen. I quickly grabbed my phone and pressed the button number '2' then the little green call button. Yes, I was calling Jacob. Yes, I put him on speed dial in case I was going to die.

"Ashley?" He answered. I heard laughter in the background, and someone yelling 'Hey Ash!' "Guys, shut up, she only said she'd call if something was up! Sorry… the packs over at mine."

"No, that's okay. Um…" I didn't know how to tell him that I could hear something… What if he comes over, or worse, the whole pack, and there is nothing there?

"What's up? Don't be embarrassed, tell me anything." Suddenly I heard laugher, and I gave a little shriek. The laugher I heard didn't come from the phone. "Ash? Ash! What's wrong? I'm coming over. Actually, we're all coming over." I heard movement and then a door opening and closing.

"Jake." I whispered. I couldn't move. I was frozen, because standing before me was my dad. Pale skin and red eyes, looking at me, just looking, with a very scary smile.

"Ash? Don't hang up. I'm coming." Jacob reassured me.

"Jake. He's here. He came." I had another freak out and ran from the living room to the bedroom. I wasn't chased as such, but I was followed. My Dad calmly walked after me.

"Ash? Where are you? We're only two blocks away. You'll be fine."

Then I screamed. My Dad was right in my face. I was sitting on my bed, my legs up against my chest, my back pressed against the head board. My Dad smiled at me again, and squeezed my wrist that had the phone; I instantly dropped it trying to stop some of the pain. I screamed again. He let go and grabbed my neck pulling me off the bed where my feet couldn't reach the ground. I couldn't breathe, so I couldn't scream. He dropped his grip on me once again and I fell to the ground. I started to take deep breaths trying to get air into my lungs again when he kicked me hard in the gut and I was winded, not to mention the power of the kick flew me against the wall where I bashed my head. Suddenly I had a spotty vision and I could hear my father getting closer. He slapped me across the face and I tasted blood in my mouth. I screamed and tears flooded my eyes and vision. But, I heard the most beautiful sound, the front door opening and many angry footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Quill, get Ash! I'll rip him to shreds!" I heard Jacobs voice, but I couldn't find my own. I felt two hands touch me and I squirmed trying to get out of them. I screamed and thrashed.

"Don't touch me! Get off!" I screamed. "Let go! Let go!"

"Ash." I felt the hands disappear. "Ash, its Quill. I won't hurt you."

I let out a strangled sob and closed my eyes, "I want Jakey." I stretched out my arms and came into contact with him; I was going to move to him when he stopped me and picked me up.

"It's just Quill. It's okay. Keep your eyes open. We're going downstairs and I'll get Jacob for you."

I opened my eyes and saw Emily's house. It looked normal, until we got to the front lawn. Emily doesn't really live near town, she lives near the forest. Sam and Emily did that on purpose so the boys and Sam could leave the house via the back door and go straight onto patrol, or the other way around. So there on the front lawn, off to the left near the edge of the forest were three wolves. One was ripping apart a vampire limb from limb while the other two were making sure he missed no parts and protecting him in case anything happened. Then, I could see off to the right of them Seth, Collin and Brady were making a collection of sticks, and logs, once the pile was quite large, they started making their way over to the house.

As soon as they noticed me in Quill's arms, they ran.

"Ash!" Brady and Collin said at the same time and I giggled, and then coughed up some blood.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." I whined.

"Ash! Are you okay? Where did he get you? Quill. We need to get her to Carlisle!" This was Seth, when he was in over protective older brother mode.

"My wrist, my neck, my chest and my head are all killing me. But, I am not going anywhere without Jacob!" I told them all. Suddenly I saw fire, and I screamed again. "What are you doing?"

This time Jacob answered me. I didn't notice him phase back into a human but he was naked and I blushed, he looked good naked. "Sweetie, he's a vampire, we needed to rip him apart and burn the pieces."

I tried to move out of Quills arms and I started crying again, I hate crying, but the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. "Jakey! I want Jakey!" I complained. Jacob chuckled and Quill transferred me from his arms to Jacobs, but the movement made me wince. "Ow, ow, ow! Shit that hurts."

Jacobs face looked pained. "Collin, phase and help Jared and Paul. Brady, quickly get me some shorts from Sam's draw, and then stay in your human form and help them also. Quill and Seth, come with me, we need to go to the hospital."

Seth went to take me out of Jacob's arms but I glared at him, Jacob noticed and chuckled again, the sound made me smile, which hurt to do. "Hunny, I need to put some pants on. I can't just go walking through the emergency room stark naked."

"But, but… It's not like you look _bad_…" What can I say? Totally not my fault, I was concussed.

He chuckled again. "Well. Thank you, but I don't think many people will appreciate it. Seth, take her to the car." Then I was transferred again but I was able to brace myself for the pain.

"It's okay Ash, you'll be okay." Seth told me as he placed me in the car.

Then Jacob came running over, "Jakey." I whispered slowly closing my eyes.

"No. Ash. Ash? Sweetie. Open your eyes." I felt someone sit next to me and gently place my head into their lap, it must have been Jacob. He calmly stroked his hands through my hair. "Ashie. Hunny. Open your eyes." Then I heard two doors shut and the car starting up, and pulling away from the curb.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Why? Jakey. I'm tired."

"You can't sleep until you've been looked at by the doctor." Jacob told me in a soft voice.

"But that'll take a while." I complained, "So, I'll just sleep now." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Hunny you can't sleep now." He very slowly pulled me up into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Are we there yet Seth?"

"Almost Ash." He informed me, and I was pleased with that.

"Jake?" I asked moaning in pain.

"What Ash? What's wrong?" He looked pained again.

"It hurts. My ribs and cheek hurt so much. Make it stop." I whined.

"Hunny, I can't. We're nearly there. It's okay, you'll be okay. Hang in there for me. I need you."

"Promise me Jake. Promise you won't leave me. Don't let go of my hand. Do not leave me Jake; I can't do it on my own."

"I promise baby. It's okay now." He kissed my forehead again and slowly stroked my arm.

"We're here." Seth said from the front seat. "You get out, we'll park the car."

Again I was being moved. Jacob moved as carefully as he could out of the car with me still securely in his arms. It hurt my ribs and I started to quietly cry again, so I shut my eyes. Jacob tried to shush me but couldn't deal with it. He moved as fast as he could without hurting my further.

I suddenly felt warmer so I guess we were inside. I opened my teary eyes and saw us heading for what looked like the main desk at the emergency department. I'd only been in the hospital twice, once for being born, the other for when my brother was born, both of which I was too little to remember a thing.

"Hello dear. Can I help you?" A lady around her forties was watching the front desk, she had a nice smile but you could tell she was tired.

"Yes please, I need to see Dr. Cullen immediately." He told her and she nodded before moving over to a phone and calling who must have been Dr. Cullen.

"Dr Cullen? There is a young man here to see you, by the name of…"

"Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black and he is carrying and injured girl. He asked specifically for you. Okay. Will do. Bye."

"He told me to send you through there," She motioned to a passageway off to the left, "And he will meet you."

"Okay. Thank you." Jacob said to her before heading down the hallway. I figure he wouldn't run into anything, so I closed my eyes again. "You still with me sweetie?"

"Mmmmm." I said, not really being able to form words. I was shocked I guess you could say. I was in a lot of pain, and I wasn't as tough as I looked. Sure, I don't give a crap about gossip, but when someone physically hurt me, I was never too good at handling it. My body just felt numb by now, I just wanted to sleep it all off.

"Jacob? Who's this?" A sweet voice asked. I would have opened my eyes, but that took effort that I did not have at that current time.

"This is Ashley. Can we go into a room? I'll tell you everything while she is getting fixed up." Jacob's voice was no longer caring or soft, it was still friendly enough, but I got the impression he wasn't too fond of this man.

"Of course. Right in here, just let me lay her on the bed." I prepared myself for being moved again, but when I felt his ice cold hands I had to stop from screaming. I whimpered.

"Jake!" I opened my eyes and saw another pale man. I squirmed in his hold.

Jacob realized how I must be feeling and took me back walking me over to the bed himself, and never let go of my hand. "Ash, it's okay. He's a doctor we can trust, he won't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you, sweetie."

"Okay. What happened?" Dr Cullen asked Jacob as he began his medial assessment lightly touching part of my body poking and prodding, asking me when it hurt.

"Well. He father left the family for a week when he got turned by someone; he came back and killed her brother and mother, and then set her house on fire to make it look like an accident. She's been living with Sam and Emily, she knows about us since she overheard us talking about it, but it's okay, she was going to find out anyway. So her father came back tonight and he… hurt her." Jacob swallowed hard before continuing. "She may have some broken bones, but we got to him before he could do any real damage. I ripped him to pieces and burnt him."

The doctor just nodded understanding. "Well, dear Ashley, I am also a vampire, but no need to stress. My eyes are golden, you see? This indicates I only drink the blood of an animal, I would never hurt a human." He smiled and even though he seemed kind I just didn't feel very comfortable around him. I just nodded and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, I can tell you have two broken ribs, a bruised skull, a bruised cheek and two very back bruises around your neck and left wrist." He got up and moved to the other side of the room which had a cupboard full of medial equipment. "We don't need x-ray's for those ribs, I can tell it is the top two on the right hand side. I'll need to push them back into place though before we strap them up, otherwise they will heal the incorrect way."

I swallowed and looked at Jacob. "That sounds… painful." Jacob just leant down and kissed my forehead again, then traced his thumb over the palm of my hand that was being held in his.

"Oh no, we can make it very comfortable for you. Now, I can't use the needle because that will knock you out for several hours. But, I can use the gas. It makes you sleepy for the procedure and a little high afterwards. Does that sound okay?" He smiled friendly at me again; I guess an attempt to make me less scared of the idea.

I nodded anyway, and looked at Jacob. "Do not let go on my hand." He smiled and nodded again.

"You'll be fine sweetie. Don't stress."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jaaakkeeeyyy!" I giggled again. He has such a funny name.

Jacob chuckled and carried me out of the car to my house. We had just dropped Quill and Seth off, and he said he would stay with me for the night. "Ash, your high, I'll get you some water, we'll get you changed and then to bed. Okay?"

I yawned a little and nodded. "Good plan! You actually are smart!"

Jacob gasped in mock hurt. "Who ever said I wasn't smart?"

"Everybody!" I giggled again and Jacob carried me up to my bedroom.

"I'll get you some water. Your new pyjamas are behind your pillow, remember? You get changed, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shoo fly! Don't bother me!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled yet again walking out of my bedroom.

I went over to my pillows; there was four big ones and two little ones. I threw them all on the floor and found what I was looking for. Pyjamas! I pulled out the short shorts and blue t-shirt. Then I sat on my bed with a pout. After about five minutes Jacob knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said happily. I like having Jacob around. I missed him even if he just went to get me some water.

"What did you do?" Jacob questioned.

"Nothing, well, I threw some pillows…" When I said this Jacob rolled his eyes and picked them up for me again. "But other than that… Nothing."

"That's exactly my point! You need to get into your Pyjamas silly!"

I pouted again. "I forgot how to! Okay? Stop pestering me!" He looked over at me and laughed. "Oh! If it's that easy, then you do it!"

He blushed slightly but walked over to me anyway. He helped me stand up, and then lifted my arms above my head. Suddenly I felt his warm hands down at the hem of my shirt and he pulled it up and over my head delicately, like I was a flower that could lose its petals very easily. I kept my arms up in the air and I watched Jacob as he looked at my body. He smiled and then put my pyjama shirt over my head.

"You can drop your arms now." I did as I was told. "Good girl." He smiled and I smiled back.

Then I felt his warm hands at the waist band of my shorts. He undid the button, pulled down the zipper and then pulled them completely off me too.

"Left foot up." He told me and I put my left foot about 10 centimetres of the ground, and he put it through the correct leg whole, "Right foot up." And I did the same with the other. "There," he smiled at me. "All done. Time for bed."

He pulled back the covers for me, set up my pillows and carefully helped me into a comfortable position. I smiled but grabbed at his shorts before he could pull away. He stopped and looking questioningly at me. I smiled and patted the space next to me.

"Come on. Time for bed, Jakey!" I told him smiling like a goof. He grinned back and climbed into bed with me. I shuffled a little, not really noticing the pain because of the gas and how tired I was, and snuggled into his chest.

"Night Ash." He switched off the lamp and kissed my forehead. And that was the last thing I felt before I fell into a long deep sleep.

**Another Chapter. I'm really trying to upload a lot. I really love this story.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and keep reviewing!**

**Thanks! x**


	10. Chapter 10

Saying the position Jacob and I woke up in was awkward would be a lie. I was lying against his chest, his arms where wrapped around me and our legs were all tangled together, but it certainly wasn't awkward, with Jacob it was just... comfortable.

I woke up and looked at the clock on my bedside table seeing it was only 7:30 on a Sunday I decide more sleep was a good idea. I snuggled into Jacob a little more, but this made him stir.

"Sorry Jakey. I didn't mean to wake you." I smiled at him as he opened his dark brown eyes.

"No, that's okay, waking up like this is amazing anyway." He told me grinning back, and his words made me blush.

Things like this are what makes me wonder what my relationship with Jacob really is. We've never dated, and to say I was his girlfriend would be a lie, but the thought of him being anyone else boyfriend almost killed me, and I hated us being apart. We shared little kisses and even slept, (literally slept!), together last night. What were we? I guess, it's moving pretty fast, but it is a pace I can keep up with. I honestly think I love him already. Either that or I'm crazy.

I turned slightly so I was facing him, and looked up into his eyes. "What're you thinking about?"

He sighed and looked pained. "Bella's wedding…" I felt his arms tighten around me. "It's not that I really even care that she's getting married. I don't love her. It's just that fact that she's forcing me to go. Well, I know I don't have to, but I feel like I should."

I nodded, "Must be hard Jake…"

"It is. Actually, I should probably get up and get ready. I told Charlie I would come around today. Not going to lie, something I am not looking forward too." He sighed and unwrapped his arms from around me. I suddenly felt cold. He sat up and got out of the bed, then stretched.

"Well… I could come too. If you want. Y'know… Support and all…" I sat up too and stretched; I hissed in pain and fell back down on the pillows. "Stupid fucking ribs." I grumbled, knowing Jacob would hear me anyway.

He was suddenly back on the bed with his hands on my stomach. "Are you okay?" He looked me in the eye and brought one of his hands up to caress my cheek. "Are you in pain? Carlisle gave me pain killers in case this happened, though, it's not like I'm forcing you to take pills or anything, am I? Oh, what if you don't even like pills… I should have thought harder abo-,"

"Jacob." I chuckled cutting him off. "It hurts, but I can manage. I'll take the pills later."

He smiled and let go of me, getting off the bed again. "Sorry. I stress sometimes."

I smiled back at him, "That's okay. So? How about it? Want me to tag along…?"

"Sure. I'll go downstairs and start on breakfast; you do what you need to do…" Then he walked over to my bedroom door and headed to the kitchen.

I got up again and stretched this time taking it easy. I walked over to the window and had a look at my surroundings. It was quite warm today, so, I think I could get away with mini shorts and a top. I went over to my cupboard and got out some red mini shorts, and a white singlet, along with my white bra and undies. Once I had them in my hands I went to go and have a shower.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was almost finished getting dressed. I had my bra, underwear and shorts on; it was just the singlet that was going to hurt. I knew Jacob had already seen my bare stomach anyway, and it's summer; so, once we start swimming he'll probably see more of it. Just right now, I needed his help.

"Jakey?" I called as I walked down the hall towards the kitchen. I sniffed the air and could smell… pancakes?

"Yeah, just in the kitchen. I'm making pan…" He was turning as he spoke and stopped when he saw my in the door way. I blushed and walked up to him with my singlet in my hands.

"Cakes? Pancakes?" I smiled. I could tell he was flustered. It's not like I have a six pack or anything, but I do take good care of my body, and I had above average boobs for a normal 17 year old. So… I kind of understood.

"Yeah… Um. Can I help you?" He looked straight at my face. I could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes there, but he was doing an okay job.

"Yeah." I blushed. "Sorry. But I can't get my singlet on without it really hurting my ribs…"

"No." He smiled. "Don't apologise. I'm sure we can figure it out." And together we managed to get me into a position where it didn't hurt to put my singlet on.

"Okay. Fooooood!" I exclaimed dragging out the 'o'.

We both enjoyed the delicious pancakes he made and then drove to his house so he could have a shower and get dressed. I looked around his bedroom when he was doing this, and it gave me a little insight on him. He had all these photos of the pack, and his sisters, and someone I believed was his Mum, before she died. It was navy blue coloured room, but for a teenage boy it was quite tidy. I just ended up sitting on his bed and loving the smell of him when he walked into the room with a towel on.

I gasped, and it was my turn to be flustered. Jacob was hot, both temperature wise and appearance wise, and I'd seen him shirtless before, but this was different. He walked into his bedroom with water dripping from his wet hair all the way down his toned abs before they disappeared just after his V lines behind the towel. He smiled at me and I felt like I was honestly about to pass out.

"I… Um. Sorry. I'll… downstairs. While you… Yeah." I managed to spit out before dashing as fast as I could across the room and out the door. I heard him chuckle but that was it before I found myself sitting down on his lounge room couch with my head in my hands.

I am so stupid and embarrassing. Why can't I just be normal? I sighed and didn't even hear the footsteps that were coming down the hall, so when I heard Jacob's 'Hello' I screamed.

"OH!" I gasped and felt my heart pounding, "God, Jacob. Don't do that to me!"

(A/N: Randomly adding this in. Yes, I am a twilight fan, I have read all the books and seen all the movies that are released, but, I forgot when Bella's actual wedding was, so, for my particular fan fiction I am just pretending it is in the summer.)

I heard his throaty laugh and then he walked out of the living room to go and get the keys, "You coming?" He asked me as he opened the front door.

"Sure." I smiled. I was glad he decided to not bring up what happened in his room… I've never, ever, had any sexual intercourse, or any kind, with anyone, ever. And have also never really had a pleasurable relationship. So, sometimes I embarrassed myself.

He smiled at me, and opened my car door. I sat in happily; I love it when boys are real gentlemen's. Then, I watched him as he made his way over to the other side.

"So, what are we exactly doing?" I questioned him.

"Well. As you know, Bella and Edward are getting married in about two weeks, and of course my Dad and I have been invited." I nodded following along with information I already knew, "I don't want to go and watch a bloodsucker marry her. She's played with my heart too long, and I've moved on. I don't need resurfacing memories or anymore unwanted pain, but she's too selfish to take no as an answer."

"Oh…" I just nodded understanding and motioned of him to continue.

"Now. Charlie just thinks I don't want to go because I'm jealous that she's Edwards and not mine, making me the selfish one, which, is defiantly not the case. So, he invited me over to talk to Bella and Edward about it. Basically, it's a conversation that will eventually force me to go."

"Oh. Well, at least I'm here. Plus, I might be able to help you out a little. Maybe I can just tell them all to shove their stupid romantic sides up their asses." I easily suggested.

"Perfect idea, I agree, but I don't think my father, or Charlie, would be too impressed with it."

"Who said I was here to impress?" I asked cheekily.

He laughed and we both sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the car trip. It always seems to be peaceful when I'm with Jacob, I just love it. I haven't known him very long at all and I already feel like there is an amazing bond like no other between us. I don't know if I am a girlfriend or anything else to him, but I do feel like I'm crushing on him. I hope I just don't fall too hard.

"We're here." He smiled as he parked on the curb of a nice small house. "This is Bella and Charlie's place. Now, I'm not quite sure if Edward is going to be here, so, if he does end up being here, watch what you think about, he's a vampire, Carlisle's son, and he has a gift… He can read minds."

"Read minds? That's epic." I grinned.

"Only epic when it's you that is doing the mind reading. It becomes very annoying all too quickly when he decides to read your mind continuously."

I nodded understanding. Plus, it could be a little creepy, I don't want him to know anything I am thinking about am have my mind completely open to him just because I'm around him, huge invasion of privacy. Oh, what if he is here and I think about Jacob? He wouldn't tell Jacob how I feel, would he? What if he does and Jacob hates me?

"Ash?" I turned my head to see my car door already open with Jacob standing to my right and his hand there for me to get out. "You on earth? I said your name about five times." He ended with a chuckle.

I blushed and he helped me get out of the car, but never removed his hand. Was it to make sure Bella knew he was over her? Did he need the support? Or did it just feel natural to him like it does to me? I'm not really sure, but I was not complaining at all, so his hand was staying there, firmly in mine. We'd just reached the door and before we could even knock a girl who looked about my age, maybe 18 instead, was standing before us. Bella, I took it.

She smiled at Jacob and quickly bounced into his arms. "Jake! I'm so glad you actually came." He looked shocked by the hug, something told me she and him hadn't had contact in a while, so I decided it was best that I didn't remove my hand to give him the support he needed.

"Oh." Bella finally noticed me and released Jacob. "You brought your friend?" She smiled at me although it looked forced.

Jacob nodded, and turned his head to look at me, he smiled. "Yes. I hope you don't mind. Bella, this is Ashley, and Ashley, this is obviously Bella."

I chuckled and nodded my head, "I figured. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

She gave a quick nod and replied with, "Yeah, nice to meet you too. Now, Jake! You should come inside; we have some things I really want to talk to you about."

Jacob nodded as Bella turned around and walked into the house. I looked up at Jacob and gave him a smile and supportively squeezed his hand. Then I followed as he walked through the doors. I just quickly walked behind Jacob slightly still holding his hand as he directed me towards what looked like a warm lounge room. A man who was very pale with brown hair was already sitting on one of the armed recliners, so Jacob walked over to the three seater and sat down pulling me with him, I landed just to his right, slightly on top of him, but he didn't seem to care. Bella chose to sit on the other recliner where she could easily see both our faces.

"So…" Jacob kind of started the conversation.

"Right." Bella gave a smile, "You already know I'm basically trying to convince you into coming to my wedding. So, I'll skip all the details, I just want you to know that you have been a very big part of my life, Jacob. Just because I didn't chose to be with you doesn't mean I don't love you, or want you around anymore. I'm just asking as your best friend, please, please come and support me."

"Bella, isn't your wedding in two days?" Jacob asked.

"Well… yeah. But that still give you enough time to organize your pat- your… other commitments. And get yourself a suit." She looked at me with a questioning glance as she spoke.

"Ashley knows very well that I'm a wolf. I know that still gives me time to organize my patrol, but, I really don't know how I feel about seeing you anymore. And even without that being one of my worries, if I'm not mistaken there will be plenty of vampires there, 'vegetarians' or not."

"Oh. Okay. Well yes, I know there will be many vampires there, but it is _our_ wedding. If Edward wants to invite his friends and family, then he will, and he has every right to do so. What do you mean, 'don't know how you feel about seeing me anymore'?" She asked quite firmly.

"I know he has every right to invite anyone he wants; I also know very well that it is _his_ wedding. I'm not asking them to not come, that's why I'm saying maybe _I_ shouldn't attend." He replied.

"Get over yourself Jacob. I know it's '_his_ wedding'. I chose _him_. I love _him_. But that doesn't mean I don't love you too! How many times do I have to explain this to you for you to understand? And stop avoiding the question! What do you mean, by 'don't know how you feel about seeing me anymore'?" She snapped.

She looked quite furious to be honest, and it was scaring me. I could tell her harsh words were hurting Jacob. And I must say how dare she? She can't invite him over and act all nice to him, buttering him up, then tell him she loves him, but suddenly turn around and say she chose Edward? Does she enjoy putting him through pain? She's a selfish bitch in my opinion, and Edward is kind of stupid staying with her through all of this. If I was going to get married to someone, I'd want it to be an obvious yes. I wouldn't want to have them wait a while to 'choose' who they wanted the most!

I squeezed Jacobs hand to let him know I was on his side and I was going to be there for him. He's a great guy, and he really doesn't deserve this.

"You know what Bella? I'm done. I really am. I'm over this. I over all of your stupid, whiney, bullshit. I feel really sorry for Edward, and I never thought I'd say that, but if he marries you, he has to put up with this _forever_. You're a selfish brat, and you need to realize you can't have the both of us. As you just made it clear, you chose _him_, and you love _him_. Well wake up Bella. There's your choice, through and through. You can't then turn around and tell another man you love him too." He stood up and pulled me up with him. He then raised his arm up, bringing mine up too. "You see this Bella? This right here is what I call love. I don't know how Ashley feels about me quite yet, but I already know I love her. I've moved on, and you need to as well. So, as for coming to your wedding. That would still be a big, fat, amazing, no. Have a great life together. Or don't, I don't really give a rats ass anymore." And with those last words he walked out of the living room, down the hall and out the door. I quietly walked behind him not daring to make a sound.

Jacob Black loves me. He _loves_ me. _Loves _me. I was so happy right now I didn't know what to do. Though, I was scared for my life. Not once have I ever had someone say they loved me. Even my parents never said it to me. I didn't really know what to do. I'd only just met him, and although he was an amazing guy, how do I know if I love him yet? I mean, I think I do… I think.

I came back to reality and Jacob was opening the car door for me. I silently slipped into the car and then heard him close the door after me. As Jacob was walking around to his side of the car, I clicked in my seatbelt and looked straight ahead. I heard his door open, after about five seconds, I then heard it close. I didn't dare look at him; I didn't know what to say. I just wanted this to not be awkward and get back to Emily's house so I could talk to her as soon as possible.

**Another Chapter done, this was the longest yet, I think I'm going to make them a little bit longer. I hope you liked this. I know I may have rushed their relationship a little bit, but I seem to like the pace it is at. I'll upload another chapter shortly.**


	11. Chapter 11

The ride home was less than enjoyable. It was an awkward silence the whole way to Emily's. I was about ready to just open the door and throw myself out of the car to break it. I guess you could say I hated it. As soon as we got home, I opened the car door and practically ran toward the house, as I got to the door I turned my head just in time to see Jacob already at the tree line pulling off his shirt about to phase. I signed and opened the door leading myself inside.

I walked up to my bedroom and got my cell phone out of my pocket; I put it on my bedside table and then walked over to my closet. I pulled out a singlet and my PJ shorts. They at least made me smile, they had monkeys all over them, and they were really cute and small, I looked good in them, that's a plus. I walked forward a couple steps after getting dress and fell onto my bed face first. I pulled my head up too look at the clock, it informed me it was 1:32, pm. I sighed and just let my head drop again.

I laid there for hours just trying to process the fact that Jacob freaking Black loves me. Why does he love me? There is anything really to love. I'm not pretty, I don't have an amazing body, I'm not really smart, I can have a wicked temper, I'm not overly nice, or confident at all. What qualities do I even have that could attract someone like Jacob? I don't even know if he meant it, or if he was just saying it to have something to put on Bella. I signed again and lifted my head. The first thing I did was look to my window, I saw stars. It was getting dark already. I turned my head a little and let my eyes focus on the digital clock. It read 5:40. And I sighed before I got up and made my way downstairs.

Once I was downstairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen, and my stomach grumbled. I remembered haven't eaten since this morning. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with Seth, Paul, Quill and Embry.

I yawned and walked towards to fridge.

"Good morning Ash." Embry chuckled.

"Shut up." I replied and opened the fridge door, I groaned seeing nothing edible. I walked over to the pantry and got out some pasta and ingredients for spaghetti.

"Somebody isn't a happy chappie today, eh?" Paul commented.

"If you want food, which I'm sure you do, then shut up." I started to get to work on making pasta. Luckily Emily had three bags; I cooked it all up because I knew it wouldn't be wasted. I didn't know why I was in such a bad mood; I was just frustrated because I didn't know what to think about the Jacob situation. While making the food the boys just continued to talk about girls, cars and other pointless 'boy things' like they were before I interrupted them.

Once I'd finished cooking I got out four bowls and started dishing up the boys, after each one was full, a pair of hands would rush to grab the bowl and start eating, if that's what you call what these boys do. Once I'd finished them, I turned to my own bowl.

I sighed. "You know what? I'm not even fucking hungry anymore." I put the bowl back and went to sit at the table with the boys as they ate. "I hope it's okay. I'm not the best cook when I'm frustrated."

Quill quickly swallowed and shook his head. "Oh god no, you're amazing, it's delicious, thanks Ash!"

I smiled and pat his head, "Thanks Quill." I sighed and looked at the oven clock, it read 6:19. "Okay, well I'm heading up to bed. See you in the morning no doubt."

I walked up stairs and straight to my bedroom, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I must have been exhausted. Though, it wasn't a deep enough sleep to keep away the nightmares.

_I was lying on the forest floor, when I heard a laugh; I turned my head and saw my father towering over me, pale face, red eyes and a smirk.  
>"Hello, daughter of mine. Nice to see you again. How are things going? Your rips healed yet?" He smirked. "See, no one can save you now, not even your little boyfriend, you see, he's a little… tied up…" I watched his hands as they motioned towards a tree, where a Jacob was tied up, so securely it looked like it was causing him great pain, even though he is a werewolf. <em>

_My eyes widened in fear about what he said. 'No one can save you now.' _

"_What… what are you going to do to me? Why do you even want me?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice as under control as possible._

"_You see my dear; it's more just fun and games than me actually wanting something from you. You offer no qualities that I want, and I certainly don't require your company, I just believe you'll be a very delicious meal for me to feast on."_

_I heard Jacob growl from behind us, my eyes watered and I felt cold hands pick me up and plant me firmly on my feet. "You need to control your dog a little better, bitch. I'm sorry dear, but, he is just getting in the way, unless he shuts up, he'll be gone before you."_

_I gasped. In that moment, I didn't know why, but I felt so many strong feelings towards Jacob that I didn't really care if I died right then and there. As long as Jacob kept himself in control, I knew he would make it through._

"_You would have nothing on me you filthy bloodsucker! And if you put a single hand on her you're done for." He growled and starred down my father._

"_Oh. Tut tut. Isn't that cute. Now, now, let's not forget who tied you up nice and tight, hm?" He smiled sweetly, and I was about ready to vomit._

"_Don't touch him." I whispered._

"_What was that dear? You may need to speak up a little."_

"_I said," my voice was getting stronger. "Don't touch him!"_

_He smiled at me again and walked over to the tree, he put his hands on either side of Jacobs head, "Oh, like this, sweetie?" He asked, still giving me a sickly sweet smile._

"_Let go of him!" I screamed. "Don't you dare hurt him! Take me, I'm right here, I'm the yummy one you want..." I felt tears fall down my face. "He's a dog... He's not what you want. You don't need him."_

"_Oh, I'm glad you convinced me. So true, I really don't need him, he is after all just an irritation." He then twisted his hands very quickly and I heard the loud crack. It seemed to be the only thing I could hear. Jacob's eyes suddenly went wide and then his whole body went limp. "Oops. Well, you did say he wasn't really needed…"_

"_Jacob!" I ran over to the tree and held his head in my arm tears running down my face. "Jacob! No! Jake! Jakey!" I kissed his forehead and cheeks. "Jakey! Jacob!"_

"Wake up!" Something was slightly shaking my body. "Ashley, wake up!"

I fluttered my lashes and opened my eyes. It was Jacob. "Oh! Jake!" I launched myself into his arms and squeezed him really tight not wanting to let go, the pathetic little dream seemed so real, I didn't think I could honestly live a day without Jacob anymore, my mood last night was bad enough, and that was only a few hours with contact. Before I knew it tears were falling down my face, which was buried in Jacob's warm chest.

"Oh Ash. Are you okay? How are you feeling? What's wrong?" He asked while he stroked my hair and slightly rocked soothing my cries.

"Bad dream." I whispered. "But it's okay now, you're here now. You're breathing and talking to me."

"Why wouldn't I talk to you Ash?"

"Well. I really don't know!" I sniffled and tears continued to fall. "Yesterday, after you bluntly told Bella that you loved me, I think, you wouldn't talk to me on the way home, and I could have started the conversation but I didn't know what to say, and then once we got home, you ran off to phase before I could even thank you for a good day, or ask you how you were." I sniffled again, and then started to really cry. "And now I don't even know if what you said is true, or if you were just trying to get Bitchy Bloodsucker Loving Bella off your chest! And because you didn't talk to me and then you ran off, I thought you regretted ever saying it and I really hope you don't! Because, I don't know what it is Jacob but I think I love you too. Although I really don't know you that well you seem to be the base of my whole world at the moment and to be completely honest that scares the living shit out of me, but in a very good way and I just want to never be apart from you again, and why am I tell you all this? I seem like a complete pathetic idiot, don't I?" I finished off by lifting my head off his chest and look him square in the eyes.

He chuckled and gave me a loving smile. He bought his hands up to my face and wiped away my tears, then kissed my forehead and continued to stroke my hair. "I did tell Bella I love you, and I regretted saying it at first. But that doesn't mean it's not true. I do love you. I love you with everything I have right now. You are my life. You are my everything, and even a little dream that makes you cry gets me worried about you. I love you with every fibre of my being. The reason I wouldn't respond to you was because I thought I freaked you out… And judging by this I may have a little bit. But I do love you. Shoving it up Bella's stuck up ass was just an advantage. I, Jacob Black, am in love with you, Ashley Frit." He finished with a smile.

I just couldn't help but lean in and push my lips against his. His lips were warm and he tasted amazing. Although I started the kiss, he defiantly took control. He pushed open my mouth and our tongues danced with each other. I broke the kiss needing air and smile up at him, giving him a quick peck.

"Well… I think I should get dressed." I giggled.

"Can I stay here?" Jacob cheekily asked me, although he knew the answer.

"Yeah, you wish, buddy!" I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and got up off my bed, walking toward my closet.

I heard him sigh, and get up too, making his way over to my bedroom door. "I really do."

I smiled again at his words, and turned to face him, "I'll meet you downstairs once I'm dressed okay?"

He nodded and popped out into the hall closing the door behind him. I quickly did a happy dance. Jacob Black loved me and I loved him too! He said it, straight to me! And then we kissed! This day, although it started rough, is so far, very amazing. I continued to be all giddy as I got dressed in simple short shorts and a singlet. I made my bed and then checked my hair, though I skipped the makeup since my face was fine today and it was going to get hot, so it'd just sweat right off. I made my way out to the hall, down the stairs and then continued to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. Not a surprise that Jared, Kim, Paul, Seth, Quill, Embry and Jacob were over.

"Oh, you're in a better mood today." Quill commented.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, the boys want to go cliff diving. So, we get to go up, get scared for them, try and get lovely tans, while flaunting our bodies in bikinis. Sound good?" Kim said with a playful wink.

"Hell yes it does." Jared said giving Jacob a high five, to which I just rolled my eyes.

"Ha, Ha. Yes it does Kim, I'll just go get mine on and grab a towel then we can head down there?"

"Yeah sure." Kim smiled.

So, once again I was on the stairs though this time heading up to make myself look very good in a bikini. I wasn't really tan, but I wasn't a pale face either. I was a very light brown, but once I have had a good dose of sunlight, I tanned up beautifully, so I grabbed my red bikini which looked amazing next to my skin tone. Then I placed white denim shorts over the top. I went into my closet and found my black flip flops and my beach towel. Just before I walked out the door I remembered to grab my sunglasses. I quickly skipped down the stairs and walked back into the kitchen.

I was aware I had plenty of eyes on me because I wasn't wearing a top, I was just wearing my bikini top and shorts, but it was hot out, so oh well. I grinned and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Whose ready to go?"

"We all are, come on." Jacob said grabbing my arm and leading me out of the house, everyone seemed to follow.

It was a really beautiful day out, not a cloud in the blue sky and it was very sunny. Tan, here we come! I smiled and soaked it all in, it was really rare we got this weather in La Push or Forks.

We all just talked about really anything on the way to the cliffs. Kim explained to me how she has only jumped off once, and that was in Jared's arms. Because the boys are werewolves when they hit the water, it doesn't hurt at all, but when an average person hits the water, it's like being slapped all over. But luckily it won't break any bones, unless to go stomach first. I smiled actually excited, it would be fun to tease Jacob all day, longue about, get a tan and maybe even cliff dive. I smiled. This day really couldn't get any better.

Once we'd made it to the top of the cliff, Jacob set me down (yes, half way there I complained of a sore foot, so Jacob made me get a piggy back) on a previously set up picnic rug. I also laid down my towel and took off my shorts ready to get a tan, and Kim did the same.

"So, whose first?" I asked as I laid resting on my elbows.

"I'll go." Said Jacob with a smile. My stomach automatically did a flip knowing the boy I was falling in love with was about to voluntarily jump off a cliff, into cold water.

"Okay…" I said. "Um. Can I watch?"

He smiled as he took off his shirt. "Sure. Just don't get to close to the edge, you might slip. And that would be bad." I stood up and walked over to the edge. I had good balance, I wasn't going to fall. Though this height scared the total shit out of me. My feet got all tingly, like they normally do when I get too close to an edge or notice how high up I am. I stupidly peered over and saw the fall. I swallowed loudly; I then looked back at Jacob. He was now about ten metres back, getting ready to run and jump.

"Be safe." I whispered, and smiled at him.

Then he ran and jumped. I leant over a little again, just to see him dive into the cold water below me, I needed to know he was safe, even though I was about to have a panic attack. Once I saw him surface I smiled, knowing he was okay. He started to swim back to the path to go again, and I was watching him. There was a little section where you could pull yourself up along this rock and it would take you to the path. Apparently I was leaning over a little too far to see this, so Kim called out to me.

"Hey! Ashley! Get away from the edge!" She screamed.

"What?" I turned around to see her and misplaced my footing. My heart started beating really fast and I slipped. I let out an ear piercing scream and fell down the cliff. It felt like I was falling for ages, until I smacked into the ice cold water. I was smart enough to take a big gulp of air, and I was now trying to find the surface. I kicked everywhere until I popped up. I gasped for air and then got pulled back down. I wasn't really the world's strongest swimmer… Tanning was more my kind of thing. I continued kicking and throwing my arms around everywhere until I popped up out of the water again, I got another big gulp of air, but this time I didn't go back under because two warm arms were securely holding me. I smiled. Seth.

"Ashley! Jacob is going to kill you. Watch yourself! You're lucky you're not dead. You didn't even fall in the right place; you missed a rock by about a metre!" He was talking to me, or kind of yelling to me, as he began to swim me back to the path.

I just coughed a little getting the water out of my mouth and focused on breathing correctly. I looked up and saw Jacob pacing back and forth at the path. Once I got there he stopped, walked over and grabbed both my arms pulling me out of the water.

Seth also climbed out, and just starting walking up the path himself after giving me a friendly smile.

Jacob placed both his hands either side of my head and kissed me quickly. "God! What were you thinking?" He kissed me again. "Don't even do that again!" He kissed me again. "That was so stupid, Ash!" He kissed me again, then pulled me into his chest. "I thought I lost you! Don't do that too me okay?"

"I love you." I whispered, though I knew he would hear.

"Wha… What did you just say?" He pulled back and look me in the eyes.

"I said, I love you Jacob Black."

**Another Chapter for you. I'm on holidays again and although I'm not very consistent I will try to be. I have a plan on where the story is going now, so I hope you are enjoying it. Review if you have any ideas!**

**Toodles. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so sorry about any grammar errors with the last chapter. I wrote it at around 2, am. Haha. Now, I hate to be one of those whiney bitches, who complain about reviews, but seriously… I put all this effort in and I don't get reviews so, if you could help out? Then, **

**Back to the story…**

"You… I…" Jacob stuttered.

"Oh just kiss me you fool." I giggled and smiled up at him.

He got both his hands and placed them on my ass, I was confused until I was being lifted up to his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Again, I smiled at him just before he bought his life down to meet mine. The kiss was unexplainable. Nothing but a true kiss filled with the passion and love we shared with each other. Our tongues danced and his won the battle, again, I had to break the kiss to get air.

"You're just so beautiful, you know that?" Jacob asked and pecked my cheek.

I giggled and grinned. "You're just so amazing, you know that?" I replied.

Again he kissed my cheek, "Ashley, what we have is truly amazing. I can't stand to be away from you, and I want to be there to protect you forever."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "I feel the exact same."

"So, what I'm basically getting at is, will you be my girlfriend? I know it's quickly asked of you, and we haven't even been on a date yet, but please, will you do me the honour?"

I lifted my head from his body and looked into his eyes, "I've waited since the day I met you for that question to be asked. Of course I want to be your girlfriend. I love you."

"I love you so much, Ashley. You really can't imagine." I rested my head back on his shoulder and he stroked my hair. He turned and took me up the path to the rest of the pack.

xoxoxoxox

I sat up on my towel after tanning for about two hours. I looked around to see Kim asleep on her towel, still letting her body soak in the sun. Jared and Paul were just sitting watching the rest of the boys jump, with their feet over the edge. Seth, Quill and Embry were all running up launch themselves over the edge, so I guessed my _boyfriend_, wow, I really don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that, was in the water below. I stood and stretched, then walked down the path barefoot, back towards the beach, I was looking for my favourite rock pool, a place very special to my brother and I.

I smiled while walking down the sandy path, remembering all the memories I had of my favourite little brother. He used to call me 'Lee-Lee' because when he was younger it was easier than 'Ashley'. Only the other day, just before I went out with Suzie, I was down at this beach, with Jess. He swam a little and we managed to get into a playful water fight, splashing each other, he won, eventually grabbing me and tossing me in while I was still fully clothed. I giggled at the memory.

I walked another 20 metres, after getting off the path, towards our rock pool. I sat on the edge and just let my fingertips graze across the surface of the water. I smiled just to myself.

"I'll never forget you Jess, though, who could? You're charming smile, and deadly good looks you got from your stunning older sister." I giggled, remembering another treasured memory. "You're the best brother a girl could ask for. And you're strong. You'll be fine now, wherever you are, safe, taking care of Mom. I'm proud of you, for always being yourself and being there for me. I'm proud of you for living the way you're meant to. I'm proud to call you my brother, and that is something that will never, ever be forgotten." I didn't realize I was crying until the tears fell into the rock pool I was gazing into. I turned my head to the left, showing a big shady tree, where Mom used to sit when she took us down to the beach. She'd always have a book in her hand, or some sort of magazine. She'd also have the sun block right next to her, making sure we'd never get burnt, always looking after us. "And you too Mom. You were my hero. You had me at a young age, only about seventeen when you got pregnant, but you made sure to keep me. You were the best Mom anyone could ever have. You put all your time and effort into raising Jess and I, and I'm proud of you too. You deserve better than the way you were often treated by Dad. I know Jess is looking after you, wherever it is you two are. You're both looking down on me, and will never be forgotten." I then looked towards the car park, where Dad usually arrived. He always drove down after work, bringing the surf boards with him. He tried to teach me how to surf once, but it was more Jesse's thing. I was a little too scared of the sea weed sometimes. I giggled thinking about how silly I was when I was younger. "And to you Dad, I say I love you. To me you're gone. Your soul is up there with Mom and Jesse, looking down on me. The person who remains on earth, looking like you, with your memory of who I am, isn't really my father. He's just a man, a very bad man. I love you, Dad. And although I've never really had the chance to say it, you were also a great father. You worked a lot, and sometimes you were a bit harsh to Mom, but never the less, you were always there support us kids. I'm proud of you too." And with those words I stood up, brushed the sand off my legs, and then wiped away my tears. I planted a smile on my face and walked back towards the path, with one last glance of the beach, I whispered, "Good bye, Frit family. I love you all, though I'm sure we will meet again in person, one day, you're forever in my heart, never forgotten."

xoxoxoxox

"Hey Ash, where you been?" Jacob asked walking over to me as I walked the last metre or so of the sandy path.

"Oh, I was just taking some time to do a couple things. I had to say goodbye to a couple of important people." I smiled, and I saw him return it. He didn't push the subject any longer, I figured he knew who I was talking about.

"Well. Do you want to head home? There's a bon fire tonight, down by the beach. I'd really like you to come, if that's okay. It'd be fun. All of the pack comes to these and my Dad too, he tells the legends. There are still a few things you're not fully aware of, so, do you want to come?"

"Sure! Sounds great. Well, I should start to head home, so I can shower. I think Emily and Sam might be home by now, too." I talked as I walked over to the rug to get my thongs and towel. "You guys going to your places? Or you dropping by Emily's?"

"I'm going home, to have a shower and see Mom, she doesn't really like it when I'm out all day and then plan to go out all night without at least come home a little first." Seth said with a smile, then a wave. Soon he was down the path and out of my sight.

"Well, I'm taking Kim home now, she's tired, so I might carry her, and then let her take a nap before tonight, I guess I'll see you guys then?" Jared asked, then walked over to pick up his girlfriend and he too headed down the path.

"Yeah, sure, man. See you then!" Jacob called after him.

"Well. Embry, Quill and I might head back to Emily's to welcome them home. I also need to talk to Sam about some patrols. We need a new schedule." Paul informed us.

"Oh, cool, well I'll walk back with you guys then, okay? Jacob you should probably go home and get some sleep, if you slept like I did last night, you'll want some. Plus, you should probably check up on your Dad. So, I'll see you later tonight, I guess?" I smiled up at him, and I saw the other three boys make their way down the path, and also out of my sight.

Jacobs arms where suddenly pulling me up to him again. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, giggling. "I love that sound." Jacob commented and started to walk down the path himself. "And I love you." He said kissing my nose. "You should get some sleep too, the legends take a while, and in many cases the bonfire hasn't ended until well after midnight. Plus, your fall today probably needs some healing, and I'm sure Emily is going to need some help cooking up all the food for tonight too."

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, I know. The amount you boys eat is ridiculous." I smiled. We'd made it to the end of the path because Jacob was walking inhumanly fast. He placed me on the ground and leant in for a quick kiss. I heard the 'Ew' from behind me, probably from Quill, but I just moved my hand to stick my finger up at him.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tonight then gorgeous." Jacob said, and then ran off in the direction of his home.

I walked up towards the waiting boys and we too started making our way home.

"So, what happened between you and him, hm?" Embry asked. "I'm Jacob's best friend, well, one of them anyway, and I haven't seen him this happy since before his mother passed away."

"Yeah, me either. But spare the details. I don't want to hear your sappy make out story, which I'm sure happened." I giggled at Quill's words.

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I willingly accepted. So, I'm sorry boys, but I'm now officially off the market." I heard a sigh come from Paul and I laughed.

"Lucky Jacob gets to have that, every single day." Paul said motioning to my body.

"Aw. Poor Paul, so sad. The way I hear it, you get some decent ass too though, so, quit your complaining, boy!" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I sure do." And I laughed at him.

"Ew." I laughed at him. "Silly girls… You're not even hot." I said knowing it would playfully aggravate him.

"Oi!" He yelled and started chasing me. I ran as fast as I could towards Emily's house. I was about 15 metres away when he caught me, though I knew he could have got me sooner. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me over his shoulder. "I am a very attractive, loveable male, thank you very much."

"Sure, sure." I laughed again.

He set me body and playfully punched me. I stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid and walked through the doors of Emily's home, well, my home.

"Emily!" I called out and ran up to her, pulling her in a hug. "How was your trip? Did you have fun?"

"Ash!" She yelled hugging me back. "Oh it was so romantic and amazing, of course I had fun! But enough about me. Sam told me about what happened to you. I wanted to come home, but Sam said Jacob had it all under control. By the way, you and Jacob! We'll talk about that later…" She let go off me and seemed to inspect my body, like a mother would to her child. "Not too sore? The bruising seems to have gone down... And you seem pretty active. Are you hungry? Do you need pain killers?"

I laughed and softly pushed her hands away. "You're nearly as bad as Jacob, Em. I'm fine, really. I have even just fallen off a cliff into cold water, and I don't feel any more hurt than before. I. Am. Fine. I promise." I informed her with a smile.

She nodded and led me into the kitchen. "If you're sure."

I sat at the dining table, "Yep. I'm sure. Now Em, just let me have a shower and then I'll come help you cook while I tell you everything about everything."

Emily laughed. "Okay sure. Go get clean, smelly!"

I chuckled and turned around heading my way down the hall, up the stairs and into my bedroom. Once I was in there I walked over to my closet to grab a set of clothes, then into the bathroom to have a nice relaxing shower. Today events have so far been good, and I can't wait until tonight.

**Okay, that's another chapter. Woo, three in two days. Okay, now, I'll probably do another one later tonight, but if you want to keep them coming, then make sure you review, if you have enough time to favourite, you have enough time to quickly give me ideas ! Ta, x**


	13. Chapter 13

I walked down stairs in my bra and PJ shorts, with my hair tied up in a towel. I did hear voices, but I really needed to get to Emily. I walked towards to kitchen, and peeked over the edge of the door frame. I saw the whole pack there, and my face went instantly pink. Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared, Kim, Seth, Brady, Collin, Sam, Emily and Jacob were all there.

"What are you doing?" Quill laughed out when he saw me.

"Oh, Hey Ash." Jacob said smiling.

"Um." I squeaked. "I need Em…"

"What you hiding Ashley? Whatever it is, you can show us." Brady said with a smug smile, knowing there was a good reason why I didn't want to show myself.

Oh God. Ashley you're so stupid! Why did I even walk downstairs like this? I needed Emily! I needed to borrow a singlet… I could have put on my robe, but I thought she'd just notice me and leave… I really need to take the pack into account a lot more. Also, take in their cheekiness. Jesus. I'm screwed. I blushed again.

"Um. Em?" I tried to get her attention but she was cooking, and Sam was standing directly behind her with his hands around her waist. "Get Em for me?" I pleaded to anyone.

"Why do you need Emily so much, hm?" Collin asked, and smirked too.

"I just need her!"

"Go get her yourself then!" Paul said, also smiling at the situation.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"I would… But, I really want to see what you're hiding…" He said, though he looked really torn. He truly felt he needed to get Emily for me, just because it was _me_ who asked.

"Seth?"

"Sorry Ash, just walk out… What you got?" He replied.

I sighed and just walked out. All their eyes where stuck on me. I went extremely pink and looked really small next to all of them. I walked over to Emily. I tugged on her sleeve.

"Um…" I whispered. "Em?"

"Oh, gosh, Ashley! Sorry. What's up?" She looked at me and pulled away from Sam.

"I need a shirt…" I said, with an awkward chuckle.

"I can see that! Come with me." She laughed.

"Aw! No! Em. Don't take her away!" Brady ran up to me, and grabbed me around the waist then picked me up.

"Brady!" I screamed. "Put me down. Don't drop me!"

I heard all the people in the kitchen laugh.

"This isn't funny! I'm too high. Put me down! Right now!" I screamed.

Brady, thinking he was being funny put me up even higher. He stretched his arms until I was two metres off the ground. Damn him and his abnormal wolfie height. I felt my eyes tear up. I'm acrophobic. Extremely afraid of heights. I know earlier today I was on the cliff side, but something was pulling me to make sure that my Jacob was okay, I just had to look. Although it seems silly that I wasn't even that far up, I like my feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you very much. Just as I began thinking of my fear Brady started swaying me in his arms. I panted my hands over his to make sure that he at least had a firm grip on me. If I fell, I would kill him.

"Brady!" I yelled and started to kick my legs, hoping he would get the picture. "Put me down!" My cheeks were not covered in tears but I wasn't facing anyone, so no one could really see. I stared at the ceiling also, this way to avoid Jacob noticing. I felt like a baby crying over this, but I was tired and scared, who could blame me?

He chuckled, and the whole kitchen laughed again. How is this funny? I am trapped, far too high in the air for my liking. "Why should I put you down? You look quite happy up there to me."

"Jacob." I whispered. I sniffled and I think they realized I was crying. "Please?"

Brady turned around with me still in his arms and started to bring me down. I tilted my head to stare at the kitchen floor. Once his hands were gone and my feet were firmly on the ground, I felt much better. I wiped my eyes. "Em. Don't worry. I'll find something." I turned and ran out of their so embarrassed. I ran all the way up to my bedroom, closing the door quite loudly behind me. There I leaned against it and sighed. I was truly and emotional wreck. But who could blame me? I learnt about wolves, lost my mother, brother and dad, was attacked by a vampire, and fell off a cliff all in the course of three hard days. I just bought my knees up to my chest and cried.

It had only been about two minutes before I heard Jacob knocking on my bedroom door. "Ash?"

I sniffled and continued to just cry. I needed a decent cry. A lot has happened recently and I really think the best thing for me may just be to cry, and let all of my emotions out. I always bottle up my emotions, and try my best to keep a straight face. I don't like those people who show all of their emotions so clearly. The way I see it, if you have such strong emotions you can even sometimes make the people around you feel the way you do. For example, right now, because I am letting my emotions get the better of me, I am sad, which has clearly made Jacob sad too, well, I think, according to the way he whispered my name through my bedroom door…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few hours had passed and I heard Jacob sigh. He'd been sitting on the other side of the door the whole time, occasionally asking if I would let him in, or if I was feeling any better. In the middle of that hour Brady came up too and apologised thoroughly to which I actually replied, saying it wasn't his fault, just what he did set off a huge uncontrollable wave of emotions. I heard shuffling noises and I could tell Jacob had finally gotten back to his feet though my position had not changed at all.

"Ash? You need to finish getting ready now. We need to go to the bon fire." He informed me.

"Jakey?" I whispered. I stood up and opened the door before running into his arms for a much needed hug. I was sick of being emotional. Fuck this. I'm going into tough, stupid, fun mode. No one needs this from me. So what? My family are gone. I need to get over it. Gone is the key word there. They're never coming back, I will miss them, but they are, and always will be _gone_. I have so many friends, and people I already consider family around me, that I should be grateful for what I have.

"Oh Ash." He tilted his head and looked down at me. "You okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Perfectly fine now!"

"Okay, well you finish get ready and I'll help Emily pack all of her food into the car." He told me letting go and turning.

"Oh Jake!" I suddenly remembered I had to ask him the most important question.

"Mmm?" He murmured. "What's up?"

"… Will there be alcohol at this 'bon fire'?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I jumped up off Jacob's lap. Billy had just finished explaining the legends and I wasn't even tired, I was ready for the real fun to start. Jacob told me earlier about how the pack kind of hid the alcohol until Sue, Billy and all the other elders had left, then the real party began. Though, don't get me wrong, the legends were very interesting, I was just in a rebel mood. I needed something to take my mind of everything that has happened recently and I was definitely not going to let myself show weakness and cry again, so, drinking it is.

"Woo! Ashley!" Kim danced over to me in a jokingly sexy type of way. I giggled at her and winked. I stood next to her and we watched as Emily said goodbye to Sam. Emily had told us _before_ the legends that she was starting to get tired, usually she does the whole Mom things at these events and watches over all of the drunken idiots, but she said she needed rest. She was going to take Sue and Billy to their homes, then head home herself. It looked like she was strictly speaking to Sam, probably telling him to stay sober and make sure we don't do anything too stupid or reckless.

Kim and I innocently waved goodbye until they were all out of sight then turned to the rest of the pack who honestly looked as eager as we did. Maybe they had all had a rough week too? I don't know. I just need the alcohol!

"Okay. Let's go!" I giggled and ran over to Jacob very excited for a good mind blowing night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I felt the heat on my bare back before I opened my eyes. I was very comfortable lying on my stomach; I felt sheets on my body staring just above my hips. I stretched my arms out straight and then bought them back in, bringing the top half of my body up to rest on my elbows. I opened my eyes after I yawned. I shuffled a little in the bed, and felt that I was naked… Strange.

I looked around and found myself in Jacobs's bed, with an also naked Jacob sleeping like an angel next to me. At first I didn't find this strange at all, I smiled at Jacobs sleeping form finding myself at peace, but then I processed the situation. In simple words, I freaked out completely. I started hyperventilating. Thank god for making Jacob a heavy sleeper. God. I am never drinking alcohol ever again. I have only really been in a relationship with Jacob before… one day in and I was in bed with him? What has happened to me? What did I do? Oh my god. It was my virginity and I don't even remember it! At least it is with someone I trust… But holy fucking Jesus! I quietly got out of bed, and that hurt a little, not going to lie, and looked around. My clothes and his that were worn last night to the bon fire were scattered around his bedroom floor. I found my bra and panties putting them on first, and then found my shorts and shirt. I looked around and sighed. I felt my eyes tearing up, _again_. Why do I keep doing things like this to myself? I am such an idiot! My virginity! Seriously Ashley! You're so stupid! What if you're pregnant? Oh my god! What if I'm pregnant! Actually… I have fantasized about having Jacobs children before… but that's not the point! I'm too young! What will the town think? Well… I'm not sure that I'm pregnant… we would have used protection, right? Jacob wouldn't be that stupid… Right? I looked around for a condom, I've never had sex before so I guess it'd be around here somewhere and then you clean up afterwards… I looked around his floor, the bed, under the sheets, and even at Jacobs… y'know, but there was no sight of protection at all, not even a packet wrapper or anything. Then I really started to freak out. I nearly burst into tears right then. Emily. I need to talk to Emily. I opened Jacob's bedroom door, stepped out into the hallway, and then closed the door behind me. I heard no sound coming from the house, so I took that as the all clear. I ran down the hallway, and burst out the front door.

_Pregnant. I, Ashley, could be pregnant._ Oh god! I'm so stupid! I ran all the way to Emily's house. With all this running you'd think I would be getting so fit. Just over the course of three days I think I've ran more than the whole year. Though, that'll completely go out the window if I'm pregnant. I breathed in and out. I counted the amount of steps my bare feet made on the pavement… I think anything to try and calm myself.

Finally I made it home. I ran up the path and opened the front door. I stopped there in the front room for a little getting my breath back and let my head stop spinning. I probably shouldn't have run, considering how plastered I must have been last night to loose memory of the events that took place, I would obviously be very hung-over.

I heard voices as usual. I looked at the clock in the hallway and saw it was 9:55pm. Breakfast for the pack. Just fucking perfect. Right what I needed. I could try to sneak past though I don't think it would work. I sighed heavily. I tilted my head down and starred at the ground. I quickly dashed passed the kitchen entrance.

"Oh, hey there Ashley." Emily smiled. "You want some breakfast?"

"Someone had a big night." Embry commented.

"No, Em. Someone got lucky." Paul's comment was the one I expected. In truth, I did 'get lucky'. I had sex. I fucked someone. My cherry got popped. Whatever you want to call it, but in my case, I defiantly, did _not _'get lucky'.

I did the thing that seemed the easiest. I ignored them all. I kept my head down, and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I needed a shower. I could think everything through in the shower, and try to clear my head. Maybe get some reasonable thoughts. Plus, just the fact that I had sex makes me feel a little dirty. I quickly stripped off all of my clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the boiling water run over my body. I sighed and started to think things through. The truth is, sooner or later, Jacob and Emily are going to want to talk. Though, I'd rather talk to Jacob later, I don't see that as a very good option. I want to talk to Emily about it all first. I'll call her up once I'm dressed. She's obviously had sex before, I think even Sam and her have been trying for a baby, so she would have to know something about all this. I'll explain my feelings to her, and she will obviously say this isn't her relationship or something that happened to her, it happened to _me_ and I need to accept that. I need to face the consequences and talk to Jacob about it all. It will all get sorted out. I think I might be freaking out over nothing. I trust Jacob with everything, which is probably dumb on my part considering I haven't really known him for long at all, and he could be like a lot of other teenage boys. I'm not only worried that I'm pregnant, but what if Jacob got what he wanted and in truth he doesn't want to talk to me at all anyway? He had sex with me; he's got to be happy, why should my happiness matter?

I shook my head, disappointed with myself.

I'm so stupid. I don't care how long I have known Jacob for in the 'real world' as cheesy as this sounds, in my heart and mind it seems to me like I have known him for a very long time. I don't see him being capable of doing anything that horrible to anyone, let alone me. Just to know that I thought he would do that makes me mad. I'm so stupid. I really am. I just need to calm myself down, talk to Emily, talk to Jakey, and get this all sorted out.

And with those last thoughts, I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and began to dry myself off.

**Hehehe. I will write more, you just have to review! :O**


	14. Chapter 14

One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, turn. This was my pattern, and I had been repeating it over, and over again for about two hours. One step, another step, one last step, then turn and repeat. Seemed easy enough. I was stressed and I had practically bitten off my entire hand from it. I hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary, no one thought twice about me, accept maybe Emily, but for that I was glad. I don't know what I would do if I suddenly had Jacob standing at my door apologizing over and over, or Paul making more smart ass comments about how lucky I was.

Knock, knock, knock. "Yes?" I stiffened with a reply.

"Hey, sweetie, it's me, Em." I sighed as relief washed over me.

"Oh, yes Emily?"

"Hunny, you haven't come down and you know me, I was just worried..." She trailed off. I knew she would be the one that would notice. She's just such a mother, she just knows when things aren't right and she will always try her very best to try and assist or fix the issue.

"Yes, please." And with that she opened the door and let herself in. I don't know what I looked like, but it must have been something bad because I noticed she gasped even though she did attempt to hide it.

"Oh hunny, what's wrong?"

I must be the most annoying person on earth... Not only do I constantly talk about myself, but I'm always having issue with stupid crap and bringing people into it. I'm just so lucky that Emily was too nice to just brush me off.

"Em..." I heard my voice slightly wobble already. I took a deep breath, and continued to speak. "Emily... Last night, I really don't know what happened... I just woke up in Jacobs bed and I know we had sex -because I am in freaking so much pain right now- and not only does that thought scare the shit out of me, me... Being a virgin and what not... I don't know if we were even using protection! I'm just freaking out and I don't even know if Jacob remembers anything or if he's just going to wake up naked and think nothing has happened... Plus he's a werewolf... I mean... Thank god he didn't hurt me which could have been bad too... Not that I'm saying I think that Jacob would ever hurt me, no, he's far too good for that, but honestly. What the fuck! And-"

"Woah, woah, woah, sweetie. Calm down."

"I can't I've been walking back and forth all morning!"

"It's okay. You're not going to die. Take some deep breaths and calm yourself down."

I noticed my eyes were watering and i was in hysterics. I hated the fact that I practically had no self control over my emotions; just recently it's been so crazy for me. You'd think my life was being written by someone who just enjoys the drama, (hehehe) but it's freaking annoying! i stopped myself, blinked a couple times, and took some nice deep breaths.

"The way I see it, sweetie, you can't take back what you've done. No way possible. so you'll have to embrace it. I know that sounds so stupid to you right now, but you can't keep running because it will just get worse and worse until you just can't bear the thought of it anymore, and it will ruin your friendship that you have with Jake." I nodded along agreeing with everything that she was saying. "Now, as for the protection, and the way Jake feels, that's between you and Jake. You don't want to hear this, and I don't think that anyone in your position would want to hear this, but you really need to sit down and have that important talk with him. Sooner rather than later, today, actually." I nodded along with that too, my head being down. I knew it would be a very awkward convocation, but it just needed to be done, for both our sakes, and mainly my sanity.

"I know Em, I know." I sighed. "I just wish I really didn't have to do it. It's going to be so awkward. And what if he doesn't remember and he didn't even want to?"

"Well-" Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ash!" I heard Jacobs voice from behind the door. "Ashley! Are you okay? I really need to talk to you… Ashley?"

Emily grinned and got off my bed to walk to the door. I glared at the back of her head. "I'll leave you both alone… To talk about… Stuff." She said as she opened the door, and do my dismay, let Jacob in. She quickly smiled at Jacob and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Erm… Hi." I said as I felt my cheeks go red. I turned on my bed so I wasn't facing him, but didn't have my back completely to him either. He walked over to the bed, and kneeled down on the side, so he was at eye level with me.

"Ashley… I'm-"

"Don't worry Jacob. I know what you're going to say." I sighed. "Last night was a huge mistake. You regret every second of it, and you don't know what came over you. It was stupid and we need to move on."

"Ash-"

"No really, you don't have to pretend to make me feel better."

"Ash-"

"Honestly. I've got it." I sighed and looked into his eyes. The deep, brown, perfect eyes. Eye that weren't going to only look at me for the rest of their existence, eyes that constantly had different emotions, eyes that I want to look at all the time. "I'm not that good… I mean, I could do with losing some weight, and I often talk a lot, and I mean, I do have a lot of issues, you know, with the whole my-family-died-from-a-hungry-vampire thing… And I talk a lot, but I think I may have already mentioned-" I was cut off by his lips being pressed against mine. I relaxed into the kiss and began to smile. The kiss was filled with so much passion, and I just wanted more of him. I locked one of my hands into his hair and the other was wrapped around his shoulder. He moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around my waist; I split my legs so he could move closer to me. He tongue traced the edge of my bottom lip and I granted him access. Unlike the drunken mess that would have been last night, our tongues didn't fight for dominance, instead they lightly caressed each other, making this kiss even more filled with love. Eventually we broke after; both of us not moving anything accept our heads. Jacobs's forehead rested against mine and we looked right into each other's eyes panting and smiling.

"You know what?" Jacob spoke. "Last night was a mistake."

I looked confused… The asshole kisses me like that and then says it was a mistake last night?

I was about to speak, and Jacob noticed this so he pecked my lips once and it did shut me up.

"Last night was a mistake because I didn't do it right." He looked into my eyes. "I didn't get too cook you a romantic dinner, then watch a movie with you… I didn't get to set the bed up all nice, and cuddle before and after it… And most importantly, I didn't get to stop, and do it cautiously, and make sure it was everything you wanted, and everything you dreamed of because I know it was your first time." He sighed before continuing. "I didn't think it through, and that's what I regret. I am so lucky, that I even get to look at you, let alone hug you, and kiss you, and be around you all the time, I am so lucky, but I took away something that's really important to most girls, because I was a drunken idiot." He looked into my eyes, before dropping his gaze to his hands that had been fiddling in his lap the entire time he was talking. "I'm so sorry, Ashley. I really am. And I wish I could take it back, but only to make you happy."

I smiled to big that it hurt my cheeks, and I probably looked retarded but I honestly didn't care a single bit. He cared about me. I wasn't just some girl that he wanted to hook up with. I was important, and he really cared about my feelings. I took my hands into his. "Well, then I'm glad. I don't want to forget it happened, because it did happen, but we can look past it for the moment. I'm glad it happened in a way… Now it won't hurt as much for next time." I giggled a little and he smiled slightly.

"Good point… I guess…" He nodded. "I don't want to ever hear you talk about yourself that way. I love the way you ramble about random stuff, it makes me laugh and keeps me happy, and I love the way you look, you don't have one single imperfection. You're beautiful Ashley, inside and out, so if I hear you downgrade yourself ever again, you're in for it." I giggled and smiled before I leaned in for another peck.

"Just one last thing…" I blushed and put my head down for this one. "Erm… Did you… I mean did we…. You know… Were we safe?"

Ta guys. I'll upload more.

Sorry, literally forgot that I had an account. I'm horrid, I know.


	15. Chapter 15

Drug stores. Never really hated them, but I never really liked them. It's just… When you're here it either means you're really low on cash and you need some makeup pronto, or something was wrong. And my uneasiness didn't really help considering I'm a young teenage girl, standing in the pregnancy test isle, with 40 year old ladies looking at me like I was some kind of slut.

So, Jacob said he doesn't think he used protection. He can't remember, but based on the evidence shown… There was no condom, and since I'm not sexually active… Well… Wasn't until just now, I am not, and have never been, on the pill. So, yay for Ashley, as she stands here wondering which will give her the best results.

They say the most expensive things are best right? But then, they say quality over quantity… But apparently things with the highest price are also the best quality… Oh I got no clue. I closed my eyes, leant forward and grabbed the closest box to touch my hands. I pulled it back while opening my eyes. Eh. I managed to pull out the cheapest one. Ah well, off to the counter.

I made my way over to the counter trying to keep the box hidden as much as possible. Thank god when I got to the counter a lady was serving who I'd never seen before, and didn't seem to be in our social group at all. Thank the lord because if this had gotten out to the pack I don't know how I was going to live it down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I jumped from foot to foot being extremely nervous. I peeked one eye open and then dashed out of the bedroom and downstairs into the living room where everyone was seated. Emily and Sam were cuddling, Embry and Seth were watching TV, and Jacob was facing the stairs waiting for me, though looking at my expression, I think he guessed I couldn't do it. He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I exhaled slowly not realizing till then that I had been holding my breath in because I was nervous.

"I can't." I whispered. "I'm too nervous. I just can't do it."

He nodded and kissed my temple making me relax. "Come on, we'll go check it out together."

He continued to hold me close the whole way up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I quickly closed my eyes tight. "What does it say? Oh and don't touch it! I pee'd on that."

He chuckled. "Such and Ashley thing to say." He let go of me for a second and I assume he was looking at the test. "One blue line." He said. I opened my eyes and went to check for myself. Yep, right there was one clear blue line. Just one. "No baby inside of you, sweetheart."

Those words did make my heart sink. I don't think I realized until now, just how big a part of me really wanted to be pregnant and have Jacob's child. Though, I know this is better for us, now we can work on our relationship… even if it is just a friendship, and sort out our feelings. And for that I was glad.

"So… I've been thinking Ashley."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I know we moved a little fast the other night, so to bring some things back down to speed, I was thinking, why don't I take you out on a date? A proper one? No sex, don't worry, just a date."

I grinned widely again. So he didn't actually want to be more than just friends with me? Well, that's a bonus. And who in their right mind would turn down the opportunity to date the most amazing guy in school, Jacob Black, anyway? I nodded my head still smiling. "Yes, I think that sounds good. Really, good."

"Well, I don't know about you, but sooner rather than later seems good, yeah?"

I nodded my head again.

"So, can I pick you up at 6 tonight?"

I smiled once more. I tend to do that a lot when Jacob is around. "6 o'clock sounds perfect." We turned from the bathroom after I reached down and threw the pee'd on pregnancy test stick in the little bathroom bin. "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, that's for me to know, and you to find out when we get there."

"You evil little puppy!"

"Ashley!" He groaned. "For the last time we are _wolves. Wolves. _Not _puppies._"

I giggled and nodded my head. "Sure sure Jake."

"You make me sound so not manly."

"Aw, poor baby." I giggled again, another thing Jacob managed to make me do when he was around. I never giggled, and I've never really been much of a girly girl… But, when Jake was around, it just tended to work. I loved it, and I think, already, I loved him. "Poor baby Jakey Wakey."

He put on a fake pout. "Yes. Poor me." I giggled once again just as we were walking into the longue.

Emily looked up from her gaze which was –of course- stuck on Sam and gave me a nod. She was the only person in the whole pack (apart from Sam who had to know for two reasons. 1 being Emily could not keep a secret from him to save her own life, and 2 if something did happen, I would potentially be having a baby wolf inside me, so we thought it was best the Alpha knew the truth of the situation) who actually knew. I gave her a slight shake of the head signaling 'no… I am not pregnant' and Same looked up to see it too. They both gave me a smile then returned to their previous positions as if nothing had happened at all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know these have been really short but I've just been trying to get some stuff down for you! Next chapter will be their date and a little surprise. It will of course be longer and I can't wait to actually try to get the chapters on this story up!

Thanks for always being supportive, Love you all. xo


	16. NOTE

**[Skip if you can't be bothered reading this.]**

**I am, so, so, so, so, sooo, incredibly sorry guys. This story is one of my worst. It's been really messy and all over the place, but hopefully these next few chapters get it back on its feet. I have got some good plans for the upcoming chapter, but if they is anything you'd like to add, maybe a character. I'm really thinking of adding a random character in, and if you give me your name, and it's creative, I may put that as the Characters name:). Thanks again for being so supportive, and I hope this story only gets better from the rocky start. I'll also be looking to continue all my other stories and clean them up a bit as I believe my writing has gotten better from when I originally started and I think it will improve the upcoming chapters.**

**Sorry for the chapter that's just an author's note. I hate these when I read stories, but if you made it this far. I LOVE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU. 3 FOR YOU GLEN COCO, YOU GO GLEN COCO! ;) **

**Bye beautiful's. xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

I just finished curling my hair when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I made sure I turned off my curler before I turned around and went to answer it. I smiled as the door swung open and two warm hands hugged me around my waist.

"Hi Jakey." I smiled again pulling back, he lent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before he stood back up and took a good look at me. My hair was just in loose curls and it fell out down my back, I figured I'd try something different. My clothes were smart casual I guess, I had black skinny jeans on, with some black wedges and a nice top that fit me very well. For accessories I just had a couple silver bangles, and nice silver necklace that had a wolf on it (I bought that too when we went shopping the other day) and some simple silver studs. For makeup I just had some mascara, light power, and blush. Jacob looked amazing as well, in shoes and a button up shirt (I know right… A wolf in proper clothing) and some dark blue jeans. He was smiling straight at me.

"Ashley." I looked up into his eyes. "You look stunning tonight. I can't wait to take you out. Let's go. You ready?"

I nodded my head and followed him out of my bedroom, closing the door behind me. As we passed the lounge some of the pack was there (as per usual) and some of the wolf whistled (no pun intended). I felt Jacobs hand that was firmly around mine tighten and he tensed up.

"Oh, Ashley." Collin started. "Sorry, that whistle was for Jake, man he just looks dashing tonight." He said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes and giggled and Jacob continued to pull me through the house, I don't think he could possibly get out of here any faster.

Just as we were leaving Emily walked to the kitchen door and yelled out "Have fun tonight!" I turned my head and smiled at her then the front door closed behind me.

Jacob led me over to his car, and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled, what a gentleman, and hopped in. As I was putting on my seatbelt I watched him run to the other side of the car in only a couple of seconds. Damn him and his abnormal non-human speed.

We'd been driving for about five minutes and I'd been nagging for Jacob to tell me where we were going but he just wouldn't tell me.

"We're nearly here anyway." He told me.

"Oh, so it's local? We've only been driving for a few minutes."

He nodded his head. "Yes, it's local. Congratulations, you guessed it."

I slightly smacked his arm. "Oh shut up."

I heard his chuckle and he glanced over at me looking into my eyes. I just loved these moments. They're what made us… us. Not that I even knew if there really was an us. I mean this is our first date, although we've kissed a lot, and he often calls me beautiful, and he stayed over in my room, and we… slept… together. He turned his head, and looked back at the road. I glanced down at our hands and smiled. Within only a couple seconds of driving he'd reached over and pulled my hand back into his. They were just so warm, and so soft. They made me feel so safe.

He pulled into the parking lot at the beach. "We're staying at the beach?" I questioned.

"Well, not exactly." He smiled and got out of the car. I turned my body too, and just as I put my hand on the door, it opened for me. "That's my job, silly. Don't try to open your door."

I smiled up at him. "I'm so sorry that I tried to open my own door. The sheer horror." I giggled, and he smiled at me.

"Now comes the hard part." I tiled my head and looked at him, confused.

"Yeah?"

"We have to walk up that huge hill that takes us to the cliffs."

"So we're going to the cliffs!"

He nodded his head. "Yes."

"Oh! I totally guessed that in the car and you told me no!"

"I was going to tell you everything no, Ash." He chuckled. "I didn't want you to know where we were going."

"So, we're cliff diving? This late? While I'm in these clothes?" I asked my eyes going wide. The sun was about to set soon, so it would be dark too. Probably not the best idea to go cliff diving.

"No, silly." He chuckled, again. God, he's enjoying all the stuff I'm saying tonight. "But we still have to make it up there, and you're in heels."

I groaned quietly, though with his wolfie ears, I'm sure he heard me anyway. He released my hand that he was holding since he opened my car door and bent his knees a little, standing in front of me. "Hop on."

"Wha…" I shook my head slightly. "What?"

"You heard me. Get on my back." I glared at him. "Do you want to ruin your beautiful shoes?"

My eyes widened once more and I climbed onto his back. "Fine." I grumbled.

"That's what I thought."

He took off with a slight jog towards the beginning of the hill. I smiled, wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and closed my eyes, just resting my head on his shoulder, and listening to the pattern of his breathing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh!" I gasped my arm reaching up to my mouth. "Jacob! You did all this?"

He nodded his head and looked at me questioningly. "Is it okay?"

"Okay?" I looked at him and squealed slightly while I hugged him tighter. "It's amazing!"

He seemed to relax with my approval. Who wouldn't approve of this? Jacob had set up a picnic rug, with pillows and blankets, and heaps of food. It was right on the top of the cliffs, but Jacob set it up far enough away to make sure I wouldn't get scared of the height. We had crisps, sandwiches, chicken wings, pizza, apple pie, donuts, cake, lollies (sweets), and just so much more food. It was ridiculous, that was the only food I could see. Though, Jacob could probably eat about 60% of it all just on his own. He also had candles set up around the rug which were all lit, and all had the most beautiful scents. I inhaled and smiled. It was just beautiful, and to make it even better, we had the best view of the sunset which was about to happen any minute now.

He stretched his hand out motioning to the picnic. "Well, take a seat." I did as he said, and made myself comfortable. He set behind me with one leg either side of me. I smiled and leaned back into his warm chest before reaching out and grabbing a blanket to cover the both of us. We sat just like that, silently, as we watched the sun set. I smiled and turned my head to kiss him on the mouth. Just a quick peck, but it was so perfect in the moment.

"I love you Ashley." He smiled. "So, so much."

My mouth spread out into a huge grin, "I love you too Jacob." He leant down and pecked me once more. "So much sometimes it hurts."

"So what should we eat first?" He said with a look of hunger in his eyes. I giggled.

"Anything we want I guess." I smiled and reached forward and grabbed a chicken wing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was once again, propped up on Jacobs back, my eyes were closing, and I was just peaceful with the sound of his breathing in my ear. He was running us back to the car after our date. It has truly been perfect; I loved every second of it. We'd talked the whole night with no awkwardness, and quick little kisses, every single one had made me blush. I learn about his family, and how hurt he had become when his Mother had passed away, and the need he has to help his father because of it. He really loved his family, and that's something I really like about him, how family oriented he is. I learn about his sisters too, and how much he missed them because he only sees them both at very important times when they would come down to visit. He told me about how he felt the first time he phased, how he didn't want it, how badly he just wanted to be normal. We talked about Bella Swan too, he told me about why he liked her, (likED). He told me that, she made him feel normal, even though she was a suicidal retarded bloodsucker lover, she was his best friend once, back when he didn't know what phasing was, and the legends were all just stories his parents would talk to him about, and it really made him think about his old life, and made him feel like he was back in those times again. Though, he also told me just how much he is over her, and how he doesn't want to be friends with her anymore, how he is honestly over this shit with her. I smiled at that part. I mean, I'm not going to lie, because of all the emotions I have been feeling towards Jacob recently, when we started to first talk about Bella I got really pissed and jealous, and I just wanted to ignore it, so when he told me he was completely over her shit, it did make me happy. I told him about my life too. He sure wanted to know about it, since he kept asking. I told him more about my parents, and how they're never around. I did explain to him how I don't really mind, but he did seem to get quite pissed. He was really annoyed that my parents didn't even take time to get to know me, or even try to spend the littlest amount of time with me considering I'm their only child. He kind of vented for me, if that makes any sense. But, the best thing about the whole night was the fact that none of it was awkward. It all seemed to fit, just so perfectly. And I loved every single second of it.

I opened my eyes slightly only to notice I was now in the car curled up against Jacob as he was driving with one hand around me, keeping me warm, and one arm on the wheel. I smiled goofily, in my half asleep state, and just closed my eyes again, snuggling into Jacobs arm again. I sighed, content, and his arm tightened around me, keeping me close against him. The last thing I remember was smelling Jacobs amazing woodsy scent before falling into a peaceful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I rolled over and _thump_. I groaned rubbing my head. I opened my eyes and sat up into a seating position on my bedroom floor next to my bed. "Ouch." I mumbled still sleepy and confused. Oh… I fell off the bed. Oops.

"Ashley!" Jacobs head popped up on my bed. He was shirtless and tangled in the blankets. "I'm so sorry." He looked pained in the face.

I looked at him curiously and tilted my head to the side confused. "I rolled over and it knocked you off the bed." He explained still looking so sorry.

I burst out laughing. Oh, I'm sure that would've been a sight to see. "Are you concussed?" He questioned.

"No doofus. I just find that hilarious. It would have been funny to watch." I giggled and climbed back up onto the bed, sitting in front of him. I motioned to my body. "I'm fine. See?"

He nodded even though I noticed his eyes scanning over my body completely to check that every part of me was just as normal as it should be.

"I'm fine!" I demanded. His eyes widened as I said it quite loud. "I promise." I said softer with a smile. "Stop being such a worry wart." I giggled and poked his nose.

"Sorry, but I want you to be safe all the time." He grinned and leaned forward to peck me on the nose.

I nodded understanding. And giggled as his lips tickled my skin. I then tilted my head in confusion again. "Hey, um, Jake?"

"Hmm?" He responded with a smile.

"Why are you in my room?"

"You kind of begged me to stay…"

I groaned. Why am I always so embarrassing when I'm half asleep? "Sorry…"

"No, I'm not complaining." He grinned.

"Of course not." I smiled and stuck out my tongue at him. I always want Jacob to sleep with me now, he keeps the nightmares at bay, and I'm always so warm and cozy. It's the best sleep I think I've had in my entire life when I'm with him. I just love it.

"So-" He started but I cut him off.

"BREAKFAST!" I screamed as I smelled something like bacon. I was wearing the button up shirt Jacob was wearing last night and my underwear, but I didn't care. I was hungry, and I smelled bacon. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door throwing it open. I grinned and ran all the way down the stairs only tripping a little (surprisingly) and made my way into the kitchen. I knew that the pack was going to be there, and I knew I was going to get teased, but I didn't really care. Bacon. Bacon. Bacon. The only thing going through my mind was bacon. God's best creation. It's a proven fact there is no point when one should not eat bacon. Even pigs like bacon. And that's… Well… Interesting. I knew Jacob was right on my heels, one of the main perks of him being a werewolf is his killer fastness and reflexes. I smiled as I reached the kitchen. Quill was sitting on the counter annoying Emily as she was smacking away his hands from the bacon and eggs she was cooking, Sam was sitting at the table, glaring, obviously wanting to go pest Quill and tell him to go away, but Brady and Collin were sitting there yapping his ear off about some girl or something, Paul was sitting there looking hungry and bored, clearly just wanting food, and Seth, who had been playing with his hands under the table, obviously waiting for the glorious food too, looked up and gave me his signature killer smile. I returned his smile with one of my own.

This is my family, and this is my life now. I felt Jacobs hand reach out and grab mine. And I loved every single bit of it.

**Okay, another chapter done.**

**Review.**

**Sorry about uploads. I'm slow.**

**Byeee xo.**


End file.
